Gakuen Hetalia
by Namakemono97
Summary: El la Academia Hetalia los futuros representantes de los países, escogidos por el gobierno de cada uno, son entrenados y educados para tal propósito por los mejores profesionales dirigidos por el afamado director Julius Vargas. Claro que los alumnos tienen sus propias historias, sus propios problemas, fiestas, paranoias, cacaos mentales, etc [Paring y nombre humanos en el interior]
1. Chapter 1

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Julius Vargas (Abuelo Roma), Helena Karpusi (Mamá Grecia), Lovino Vargas (Romano), Feliciano Vargas (veneciano), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Daniel Hérdeváry (Magiar [sé que Daniel es el nombre de Nyo-HUngría, pero he decidido usarlo para éste personaje. Leí por ahí, que vendría a ser cómo el padre de Hungría]), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Kiku Honda (Japón), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Alfred F. "Superhero" Jones (América), Roderic Eldenstein (Austria), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

La mayoría de profesores ya se encontraban esperando a los alumnos y al resto de personal en el salón de actos. La academia era un sitio especializado para los futuros representantes de naciones seleccionados por el gobierno de cada. Allí se impartían clases de política, sociales, ciencias, idiomas y defensa en toda su extensión global y solo los profesionales más cualificados entraban bajo el mando del afamado director, Julius Vargas, y de su mano derecha, Helena Karpusi, la cual aún no había llegado.

-¡Abuelos!-Gritaron al unísono los hermanos Vargas y los Bielschmidt.

Los primeros eran los nietos del director, Lovino, Feliciano y Evan. Los segundo los nietos del profesor de ciencias, Gilbert y Ludwing.

Como era costumbre los cinco habían sido los primeros en llegar para saludar a sus abuelos sin interrupciones de sus respectivos amigos que no tardaron en llegar.

-Recuerda que tienes que levantarte una hora antes para correr.-Empezó Daniel, el profesor de defensa, a recordarle a su hija Elizabeta, la representante de Hungría.- Y nada de chicos, que no me entere yo.

-Papá, tú trabajas aquí, no creo que pueda hacer nada sin que te enteres.-Replicó la joven.

Cuando el padre dejó sola a su hija para atender sus obligaciones, Gilbert, el eterno rival de la húngara, se le acercó.

-Hola, marimacho de papá, ¿Qué tal el verano?

Idiota, nada más terminar la frase la magiar le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.-Dijo antes de alejarse para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad, Gil?-Preguntó un español de nombre Antonio.

-Cállate y ayuda al asombroso yo a levantarse.

Mientras, un grupo formado por un japonés, una taiwanesa y una húngara hablaban sobre el nuevo "material".

-Eli-san, ¿qué has traído?- Preguntó el único chico del grupo con su habitual seriedad.

-Pues Vas y Roderic a cantidades, hemos la mayor parte del verano juntos, así que era de esperar.-Contestó mientras les entregaba una libreta a sus amigos.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo traigo de nuestros amigos de Corea, tensión sexual no resuelta.-Contestó alegre la taiwanesa.

-Yo sobre Yao y su vecino en Hong Kong, otra tensión.

-Honda,-habló Lovino, el representante de Italia del Sur, por detrás del aludido- en el descanso habrá reunión, no te olvides.

Éste iba acompañado por un ruso llamado Ivan y el hermano de la taiwanesa, Yao.

-Es importante que vengas, ¿da?- La sonrisa infantil de Ivan hizo estremecer a Mei, la taiwanesa, y a Elizabeta.

-Entiendo.-Contestó el japonés sin inmutarse.

El salón de actos ya era un caos de por sí, pero faltaba que el Bad Touch Trio se reuniera, cosa que hizo cuando apareció Francis, el representante de los galos, con sus dos hermanas cogidas de sus dos brazos.

-Ya está aquí vuestro querido Francis, _mes cheris._-Saludó nada más entrar.- ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

-¡Francis!-Gritaron Gilbert y Antonio a la vez.

-Hermano, Cloe y yo nos vamos a saludar a nuestros amigos.-Se despidió la chica de piel morena mientras cogía de la mano a su hermana.- _Salut._

Mientras lo hacía se chocó con un inglés que ella ya conocía, ya que era una especie de amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Ah… L-lo siento, A-Arthur…-Se disculpó apuradamente.

-N-no importa, Victoria.-Contestó de la misma manera.

-Hermana, vayamos con nuestras amistades, hace tiempo que no sabemos de ninguno.-La llamó a Cloe.

Los tres amigos ya estaban armando jaleo, gritaban, se peleaban amistosamente, reían, Francis metía mano… cualquiera diría que no se habían visto en años, pero solo habían pasado dos meses.

-¡SEÑORES BONNEFOY, FERNÁNDEZ Y BIELSCHMIDT!-Gritó la sub-directora.- ¡No me obliguen a abrirles un expediente nada más empezar el curso!

-Lo sentimos Señora Karpusi.-Musitaron los culpables antes de sentarse.

-Bien, empecemos, pues.- Comenzó el Sr. Vargas.- ¿Qué tal alumnos? Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones y bla, bla, bla…-leyó de un borrador con voz monótona,- porque hoy comienzan las clases. Ya sabéis las normas: Asistir a clase, no rondar, por las instalaciones después de las doce de la noche, no armar jaleo en las habitaciones, respetar a los compañeros…-Miró a su mano derecha interrogante.- Dios, Helena, ¿no te estás pasando?-Sin dilación hizo una bola con los papeles del borrador y los tiró a la papelera.- Podéis hacer lo que queráis, mientras aprobéis y no deis mucho la lata, por mí bien. El caso, a los alumnos que empiezan hoy el segundo ciclo…-los miró intensamente, tanto que hasta los nietos del director sintieron escalofríos- ¡Bienvenidos!-Gritó alegre-, a partir de hoy vuestros profesores son estos tipejos que se sientan a mi izquierda, ya los iréis conociendo. Y sin más dilación… ¡Qué comience el curso!

-Señor Vargas, aún falta la información sobre los clubes y el periódico.-Intervino la sub-directora.- Como ya saben los más mayores, en el segundo ciclo existe una cosa llamada clubes. Éstos están formados por y para alumnos, el centro solo pone a su disposición las instalaciones. Actualmente solo existen cinco clubes; el de Física y Química, cuyo director es el Señor Jones; El de Deportes, dirigido por el Señor Fernández, al que ya conocerán por su intervención hace unos minutos –el aludido sonrió algo incómodo-; el de Teatro, dirigido por el Señor Bonnefoy, el compañero del Señor Fernández; el de Música, cuyo director es el Señor Edelstein…

-El Señorito Podrido.-Murmuró por lo bajo Gilbert, para después ser atravesado por una de las miradas más gélidas y petrificantes por cortesía de Elizabeta.

-Y el de Tecnologías, dirigido por el Señor Honda.-Continuó la Señora Karpusi.- Para apuntarse a cada club, deben pedir permiso a los correspondientes directores. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Miró a los presentes con afabilidad.- Bien, ahora el tema del periódico. Ésta es una nueva incorporación idea del Señor Bonnefoy, quien será el editor y el director de éste, quien quiera apuntarse al periódico, que hable con él.

-¡Yo ya tengo a los nominados!-Gritó Francis.-Para la columna de cotilleos pondré a Eli, Kiku y la pequeña Wang.-Los aludidos asintieron conformes, todos sabían de su afán por descubrir secretos de los demás.- Para los eventos deportivos Alfred Superhero Jones.-El americano sonrió con ilusión al oír su nombre.- _Mon amour _Feli para los eventos escolares.

-¡Gracias Francis nii-chan! Ve~-Gritó el italiano.

-Para cubrir los eventos de los clubes a mi _cheri _Emma.-Continuó el gabacho.- Los de música: el guapísimo Roderic. Y los de fiesta _mon bon ami _Gilbert.

-Gracias por su colaboración, Señor Bonnefoy.-Dijo Helena mirando de forma fulminante a Francis.- Bueno, alumnos, ya pueden salir.

Como si nunca hubiera habido nadie en la sala, los alumnos desaparecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Yekaterina Braginski (Ucrania), Natalia Braginski (Bielorrusia), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)

* * *

La belga ya se encontraba buscando su nombre en la lista para encontrar su habitación. Esperaba que la tocase con su mejor amiga, como los años anteriores, la otra chica de la habitación no la importaba mucho, se llevaba bien con todas. Años anteriores la había tocado con Victoria, Yekaterina e, incluso, con Natalia y habían sobrevivido para contarlo.

-¡Emma Hepburn!-Gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.- ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de no saludarme nada más llegar?

Emma se giró sonriente, había reconocido la voz y, aunque parecía enfadada, ella sabía que no era así, porque conocía muy bien a su amiga Elizabeta.

-¡Eli!-Gritó emocionada mientras saltaba para darla un abrazo, siendo correspondida al instante.

-¡Emma!-Gritó a su vez la húngara.- ¡Te he echado de menos!

Estaban formando un verdadero escándalo, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¡Y yo a ti! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¡Tienes muchas cosas que contarme!

-¡Y tú a mí! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Pues he pasado el verano con Antonio y mis dos hermanos.-Contestó con voz cantarina.

-Ojojojo,-rió divertida- ¿Sigue tu querido hermano mayor tan guapo como recuerdo?

-Luego te enseño las fotos. ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

-Pues con Lili, Vash y Rod, están tan monos esos dos juntos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Lili y Vash o Rod y Vash?

-Rod y Vash, por supuesto.-Soltó una carcajada.- ¿Sabes en que habitación vas?-Preguntó la húngara cuando se calmó.

-Pues no… espero que nos haya tocado juntas, como siempre.

-A ver…-Elizabeta, que era más espabilada que su amiga, encontró con rapidez su habitación.- ¡Sí! ¡Juntas!

-¡Bien!-Ambas amigas saltaron de alegría bajo la atenta mirada del resto de alumnos.- ¿Y con quién más?

-Eh… con Cloe, la hermanita de Francis.-Las dos chicas no conocían muy bien a la susodicha y, teniendo en cuenta el historial de su hermano mayor, se podían esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿He oído mi nombre, queridas?

A su espalda se encontraba el más pervertido de los alumnos de la Academia Hetalia: Francis Bonnefoy.

-¡Hola Francis!-Saludaron a la vez.- Estábamos hablando de tu hermana Cloe, será nuestra compañera de habitación.

-¡Oh, _génial_! ¡Así podré visitarla sin problemas y…!-De repente el rostro del francés empezó a sonrojarse y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del horizonte mientras babeaba.

-Lo siento chicas, ya lo conocéis…-Dijo Antonio, cogiéndolo de la oreja para alejarlo.- ¡Cuidaos!

Detrás de donde estaba Francis se encontraba la joven de Mónaco, sosteniendo parte de su equipaje y mirando a sus nuevas compañeras de habitación con seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Cloe Bonnefoy, es un placer conocerlas por fin Srta. Hérdeváry y Srta. Hepburn, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-Su vocabulario parecía ser el de una antigua dama muy educada, pero aún así parecía agradable.

-Igualmente, Cloe, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, si quieres.-Contestó la belga.

La chica rubia con gafas iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por un triple grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS?!-Francis, Antonio y Gilbert estaban montando otra de sus escenitas.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a los melodramáticos de sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?-Preguntó con hastío Elizabeta.

Francis se abrazó a su hermana mientras Antonio hacía lo propio con Emma.

-Que nos han encasquetado a un enano…-Contestó Gilbert abrazándose, también, a Eli.

-No es para tanto… Nosotras compartimos cuarto con una pequeña también.-Intentó consolarlos Emma.

-Pero vuestras habitaciones son de tres, no de cuatro, no es lo mismo. _Sis, serre-moi!_(*)-Suplicó Francis.

-Bueno… ¿Y quién es el desafortunado?-Preguntó con paciencia la húngara.

-En inglés ese traidor de…-Contestó con rencor el español.

-El Sr. Kirkland va a su curso, Sr. Fernández.

-Pero es bajito y desagradable.-Sentenció Gilbert.

-Le odio…-Antonio seguía ensimismado en su odio hacia el inglés.

-Tranquilo, Antonio, tú tampoco me eres agradable.-La voz de Arthur sonó a sus espaldas.-Al igual que tu amigo el _frog._

-En fin… os dejamos solos.-Emma, que ya se olía la inminente discusión entre su mejor amigo y Arthur, cogió a sus amigas para alejarlas.

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo, al menos por el momento, las tres chicas se miraron y empezaron las risas. Esos tres siempre andaban metidos en líos y por consecuencia ellas también, quiera que no, resultaba divertido.

En la habitación ya estaba el equipaje de las tres, no tardaron en colocarlo y repartir el espacio.

-¡Emma! ¡Me tienes que enseñar las fotos de tu hermano!-Le pidió Elizabeta.

-¡Claro!-La aludida sacó su cámara de fotos, de la que nunca se separaba, y la encendió para después serle arrebatada por su amiga.

-¡Cloe! ¡Te recomiendo que veas esto!

La joven se acercó a las amigas con curiosidad.

-A ver… miles de fotos del trasero de Antonio después…-Se burló la húngara mientras pasaba las fotos.

-¿Qué quieres? Tienes que admitir que tiene un buen trasero. Y cuando se pone bañador está tan… y cuando nos hizo la demostración de toreo… Dios, bendito el que inventó el traje de luces…

-Ey… Emma, Emma…-Al ver que su amiga no respondía la dio por perdida.- Es que está loca por su querido español desde… ya ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo. El caso es… ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!-Le enseñó una foto del hermano mayor de la belga y su hermano el holandés.- Es de Luxemburgo, y está buenísimo, ¿no te parece, Cloe?

-Lo cierto es que… bueno, se ve agradable.-Contestó algo sonrojada la rubia.

Las tres pasaron el día entre risas y lecciones para la más joven de ellas, estaban aprovechando el último día de libertad que les quedaba para empezar las clases.

* * *

¡Segundo capitulo! *^* ¡Y al día siguiente! Estoy en racha ¡Weee! Bueno, aclaraciones:

-El hermano de Emma es Luxemburgo, como es el mayor, ya no va a la Academia, pero Elizabeta, al ser la mejor amiga de Emma, lo conoce.

-Creo que todas las fangirls conocemos el awesome trasero de Antonio, si hay quien no que no lo busque, es muuuy recomendable.

-He visto en varios fanfics que Iggy llama a Francia _frog, _no sé porque.

-(*) ¡Hermanita, abrázame!


	3. Chapter 3

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: ** Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Raivis Galante (Letonia), Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Emily Ashton (Wy), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Ulrich Bielschmidt (Germania), Amir Shiraz (Persia), Amílcar Melkart (Cártago), Lovino Vargas (Italia Romano), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Yao Wang (China), Kiku Honda (Japón).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

En el segundo día de clases, a Cloe la despertó Elizabeta, que acababa de llegar de correr por orden de su padre. Emma, tardó algo más en despertarse, aún estaba con el horario de las vacaciones y le costó abrir los ojos. Si no fuera por Eli y su persistencia jamás se habría levantado de la cama.

Lo primero que hizo Cloe al llegar a su clase fue buscar a sus amigos. Se conocían desde pequeños y aunque hubiese algunos rocecillos entre algunos de ellos ya casi eran como hermanos.

-¡Cloe, _amore!_-La llamó el joven Vargas.- ¡Estamos aquí!

La rubia sonrió disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. Evan nunca cambiaría, siempre intentaría cortejar a todas las chicas que se le pasaran por delante. De esa manera a Cloe le recordaba a su hermano mayor.

-_Bonjour_, hermanita –saludó la pequeña Victoria al verla- ¿Qué tal?

-_Bonjour_, hermana. Raivis, Peter, Emily, Lili, Evan, Mei.-Saludó la monegasa mientras se sentaba.- ¿Qué tal han ido sus vacaciones?

Los viejos amigos empezaron a charla animadamente sobre sus vacaciones y el nuevo curso, hasta que un profesor irrumpió en la sala.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Mi nombre es Ulrich Bielschmidt. Disfruten de sus sitios porque no serán los que usarán en mis clases, ténganlo claro. Durante mi asignatura pediré silencio y total concentración por su parte, si esto no llega a suceder procederé a métodos menos afables para sus tiernas mentes.-Dijo esto mientras cruzaba el salón hasta la mesa que le correspondía. Cuando llegó allí miró a los ojos de cada uno de sus pupilos.- Yo les impartiré las clases del campo de las ciencias. Es decir, Matemáticas, Física y Química, Biología y Tecnología. Nos veremos las caras más horas de las que a ambas partes nos gustaría, pero es lo que hay.

La mezcla de la voz del profesor y su semblante serio y desprovisto de toda piedad hacia la raza humana, o al menos a la parte que se encontraba en el aula, hizo que a muchos de los allí presentes le entraran escalofríos.

Después de las presentaciones el Sr. Bielschmidt, que era como exigía que le llamasen, repartió a los alumnos según creyó conveniente. De esa manera el grupo de amigos, al que los mayores llamaban "Los Enanoides", quedó disperso. Al parecer el Sr. Bielschmidt conocía toda la vida escolar de cada uno de los alumnos, incluidas las amistades y los enemigos, así que le resultó fácil separarlos.

El día continuó casi de la misma manera. Después de tener clase con Ulrich, les tocó con un profesor de extraño acento llamado Amir, un profesor amable y atento que les daba Idiomas. Luego vino Amílcar, les dio Sociales con aires de superioridad y orgullo.

Y por fin llegó la hora del recreo, allí "Los Enanoides" se reunieron para seguir su conversación, lejos de la "zona prohibida", que era donde se reunían Lovino y sus secuaces.

Allí, la mafia de la Academia, Cosa Nostra, discutían sobre sus futuros planes para imponer respeto y hacer con toda clase de mercado que se pudiera dar en el internado. Estaba liderada por Lovino Vargas, un siciliano. Su segundo al mando era un ruso con pinta infantil que desencajaba en su enorme tamaño, se hacía llamar Ivan. Los demás miembros eran Yao, de China y Kiku, de Japón. En apariencia, ambos eran poca cosa, no tenían mucha fuerza física, pero poseían una mente privilegiada.

-Demos comienzo a la primera reunión de Cosa Nostra.-Habló con parsimonia el siciliano.- Kiku, háblame de cómo va el mercado de yaoi.

-Eliza-san y Mei-Mei se encargaran de vender el material, de las ganancias darán el veinte por ciento a la asociación. Aún no hay mucha demanda, puesto que acabamos de abrir las ventas, pero en un par de meses tendremos aproximadamente 144 de ganancias en ese mercado.

-Bien, veo que las controlas bien. Cuidado con Eli, la conozco, puede rebelarse en cualquier momento.

La reunión continuó según lo previsto. No contaré más detalles, porque no me parece adecuado desvelarlos ahora, pero estaros atentos.

El recreo terminó y las clases continuaron su curso.

* * *

*O* ¡Tercer capitulo! ¡Y apareció la mafia! *^* Es que me encanta ver a Romano en plan mafioso. Bueno, una cosa sobre la mafia:

Cosa Nostra es la primera mafia Siciliana (Italia del Sur), por eso escogí el nombre para la mafia de mi amigo Romano xD

Los miembros son según las mafias más peligrosas del mundo. Primero la italiana, luego la rusa, después la china y la japonesa. Por supuesto, hay más mafias más peligrosas que la japonesa, pero de los países que son no conozco ningún OC de Hetalia ^^U.

¡Respuestas a los reviews!:

Gracias a Candy que me ha seguido desde que subí el primer capitulo. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que tu primer fic con parejas hetero sea el mío -inchada de orgullo extremo-. Respecto a tu pregunta: Cuando la historia estuviera más avanzada iba a pedir que la gente votara para parejas yaoi, no serían las protagonistas, pero sí se sabría de ellas gracias a la columna de cotilleos del periódico, al fujoshi trio y alguna que otra aparición (ésto se debe a que no sé escribir yaoi D; si no serían también protagonistas). Así que sí, como la has propuesto, habrá GerIta, y si no lo hubieses hecho también lo habría porque me encanta la pareja *^*


	4. Chapter 4

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Elizabta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Kiku Honda (Japón), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/Veneciano), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Vash Zwingli (Suiza), Alfred F. Jones (América), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Allies [Mathew Williams (Canadá), Yao Wang (China), Ivan Braginski (Rusia)], Sadiq Adnan (Turquía), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur/Romano), Vicent Hepburn (Holanda), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Raivis Galante (Letonia), Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Emily Ashton (Wy), Boris Evanov (Bulgaria), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Tal vez pensaréis que Francis no es el típico chico participativo, tranquilos, no os confundís, no lo es ni por asomo. Pero, ¿por qué había propuesto la idea del periódico? Os preguntaréis. Fácil, por los cotilleos y las ganas de enterarse de todo, así podría chantajear a cualquiera si se encontraba en un apuro, por algo era francés, se aprovechaba de los problemas de los demás. Por eso había elegido a los mejores espías que se podría pedir en un instituto, los fujoshis, como se hacían llamar, y Emma tampoco era mala espía. Los demás solo los había metido porque encajaban en el perfil.

-Francis, deberías de haber apuntado a Tony también.-Dijo Gilbert mientras lo acompañaba a buscar al resto del grupo.

-Si está apuntado, es mi secretario.-Sonrió con sorna.

-A mí me da igual, mientras estemos los tres juntos.-Los abrazó Antonio por los hombros mientras sonreía.

-A mí esto me da mal rollo, sobre todo si está el marimacho.-Dijo con convencimiento el albino.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO, MALDITO NENAZA!?-Se oyó un grito a las espaldas del trío de amigos.

-Bravo, Gilbo…-Habló con sarcasmo Francis.

Los tres giraron a la vez para encontrarse con una Elizabeta furiosa, seguida de una Emma, un Kiku y una Mei con cara de cansancio. No era la primera vez que la escena se repetía.

-Eh… je, je… Hola, Lizzy.-Saludó con nerviosismo a la peli-castaña.

-Gilbert…-Amenazó la aludida.

-¡Eli! ¡Emma! ¡Kiku! ¡Mei! ¡Os estábamos buscando, chicos!-Intervino con alegría, Antonio.- Tenemos que ir ya a la sala del periódico para inaugurarlo.

La mente de Gilbert no dejaba de repetirse que le debía una a su amigo español, Elizabeta se había distraído.

-Ah, claro. Vámonos a por los demás. Creo que Feli está con Lud en... ¡Ah, sí! En la biblioteca. Roderic debe estar con Vash en la sala de música y Alfred con Arthur y los demás Allies jugando al baloncesto. Yo iré a por Rod, Tony ve a por Feli, y Kiku a por Alfred.-Dio órdenes Elizabeta a sus compañeros.- Los demás id a la sala y preparar las cosas.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, conocían de sobra la ira de la húngara.

Ya todos se encontraban en la sala, solo faltaba que volviera Elizabeta con Roderic, ya se estaba retrasando mucho.

-Seguro que se ha encontrado con Sadiq y está arrastrado al señorito por los pasillos muerta de miedo.-Se burló Gilbert.

-Pero Gil, Sadiq asusta mucho a Eli, no deberías burlarte de eso, además, da mucho miedo, ve~-Feliciano intentó defender a la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

Por suerte la aludida apareció con su amigo austríaco. Entró a prisa y cerró la puerta de golpe, se apoyó en ella y respiró profundamente varias veces seguidas.

-¿Sadiq?-Preguntó Gilbert entre la diversión y la preocupación, recibiendo como única respuesta un asentamiento por parte de Roderic.

Después de que a Elizabeta se le pasara la crisis nerviosa, la reunión empezó según lo previsto.

-Bien, empecemos. Primero: Normas, hay pocas, todo lo que redactéis tiene que pasar por mis manos antes de publicarse; respetar el anonimato de las fuentes de información y de las personas que son noticia, si ellas lo requieren. Hay que ayudarse mutuamente y ya, no hay más reglas.-Terminó Francis.

-Vamos que quieres ser el primero en enterarse de todo.-Se rió Antonio que estaba apuntando todo como buen secretario.- ¿Cuál será la primera noticia que cubriremos?

-Hm… pronto serán las elecciones, creo que deberíamos cubrirla. Pero, ¿el consejo estudiantil cuenta como club o solo como evento escolar?-Preguntó Emma.

-Creo que las dos cosas, así que Feli y tú os encargaréis de las elecciones.-Contestó Francis.

-Ve~ trabajaré con la bella Emma, seguro que mi _fratello _se pondrá muy contento, ve~.

-Hablando de tu _fratello, _Feli-chan, ¿qué relación tiene con Vicent-san?-Preguntó de forma inquisitiva Kiku, que ya estaba metiéndose en el papel de reportero de cotilleos.

Casi instintivamente, Mei y Eliza sacaron las libretas donde apuntaban todo lo relacionado con el yaoi.

-Lo-Lovino no me deja hablar de e-ello delante de ti, de Mei y de Eliza… ve~…-Contestó asustado.

-Entiendo…-Eliza apuntó la reacción en el cuaderno.

-Interesante…-Mei hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno… ¡Mi awesome persona se aburre! ¿Ya hemos terminado la reunión, Fran?-Preguntó Gilbert a su amigo.

-Por desgracia, sí.-Dijo apenado, se había quedado con ganas de saber más sobre Lovino y Vicent.- Ya podéis iros.

Ya fuera, les esperaban los alumnos que hacían bulto en el pasillo, mientras se apuntaban a los clubes.

-¡Se me olvidaba que hoy había que apuntarse a los clubes! ¡Rod, Emma, Feli, Kiku, Mei! ¡Vamos!-gritó Elizabeta con llena de entusiasmo.- Me tengo que apuntar al club de deportes, y al de teatro, y al de música, y al de tecnología.-Explicaba a sus amigos mientras iba dando empujones hasta acercarse al tablón de anuncios.

-Yo también me apuntaré al de teatro.-Siguió Emma, mientras apuntaba su nombre en la ficha del club.

-Yo también me apuntaré a teatro, y Eli, no hace falta que corras para el club de música, tú siempre tienes un puesto reservado en él.-Roderic imitó a Emma cuando ésta terminó.

-Gracias, Rode.-Agradeció Eli mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

-Kiku ya me apuntó en el de tecnología.-Sonrió Mei al lado de su primo.

-Cierto, pero ya que estoy me apuntaré al de física y química.

-¡Hey! ¡Apartaos, enanos y pringados! ¡Dejad paso al _awesome_ Bad Touch Trio!-Gritaba Gilbert de fondo para abrirse paso, a él y a sus amigos.

No tardaron en llegar al tablón, a veces podrían ser peligrosos y el colegio entero lo sabía.

-Quita marimacho, mi _awesome _persona tiene que apuntarse a los clubs más_ awesomes _para honrarlos con mi _awesome _presencia.-Miró las listas.- Oye… Pero tú te has apuntado a todo, ¿o me lo parece a mí?-Preguntó a su amiga, que había pasado de él monumentalmente.

-¿Eh? No, solo a deporte, teatro, música y tecnología.-Contestó con simpleza la aludida.

-¡Pero yo me quería apuntar a esos! Salvo al de música, no es nada personal, señorito.-Miró a Roderic.- El caso, es que tú no puedes estar en los mismo clubs que yo, porque entonces no serían _awesomes_.

-Pues no te apuntes.

-No, Gilbo, apúntate, así los harás _awesomes _con tu presencia.-Le dijo Antonio, que quería que su amigo hiciese algo más que bromas pesadas.

-¡Tienes razón, Tony! Kesesesesese, me apuntaré, así el marimacho no fastidiará los clubs.-Elizabeta le dio en su punto débil, que conocía desde pequeña y que siempre había sido efectivo, la nuca.- ¡Ay! ¡Bruta!

-¡Señorita Elizabeta! ¡Señorita Emma! ¡Hermano!-Se oyó la voz de Cloe a lo lejos.

-_Ma petite!_-Gritó Francis horrorizado al verla, tampoco era para tanto, solo que Cloe estaba rodeada por gente y se la veía agobiada.- ¡Abrid paso, orangutanes!

Francis empezó a pelear para dejar paso a su hermana y algunos de sus amigos. Para cuando él volvió, Arthur ya estaba con la otra parte de los pequeños, incluida Victoria.

-_Salut, frère!_-Saludó ésta.- Arthur nos ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, ha sido muy caballeroso.-Le explicó mientras Arthur se sonrojaba.

-Entiendo…-Francis miró con enfado al inglés.

-Te estoy muy agradecida, _frère._-Intervino Cloe.

-¡Nosotros también, Francis!-Gritaron al unísono Raivis, Peter y Emily.

Arthur ya se estaba apuntando a los clubes mientras ignoraba los demás. No tardaron en llegar algunos de sus compañeros del club secreto, Fantasy Group.

-Hey, Artie, ¿has conseguido ya sitio?-Preguntó Boris.

-Claro, faltaba más. La primera reunión será en la sala 43 a la hora del recreo de mañana.-Contestó en susurros el presidente del grupo.

-¿Quiénes irán?-Preguntó en el mismo tono Alexandru.

-Arthur, ¿de qué habláis tú y éste traidor?-Preguntó Elizabeta imitándoles.

-¿¡Yo un traidor!? ¡Y tú una debilucha! ¿No te jode?-Salto en su defensa en rumano, gritando con su peculiar acento de vampiro.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves, imitación de Drácula!?

Ambos enemigos empezaron a pelear, como de costumbre cada vez que se veían, mientras sus amigos los observaban. Ya iban a meter al pobre Boris, que era el único que podía soportar sus peleas y vivir para contarlo, en la discusión, cuando apareció Feliks, un polaco mejor amigo de la magiar.

-O sea, ¿cómo qué ya están estos dos peleando otra vez? Quiero decir, ¿no se cansarán nunca?

-Pero, ¿Por qué pelean? –Preguntó desde toda su inocencia Peter.

-Artie, como que muy mal, no se lo has contado a tu hermano.-Reprendió al inglés, antes de responderle al pequeño.- Verás, cuando éramos pequeños, Eli y Alex, junto a Boris, eran pintauñas, uña y carne , pero claro, como toda manicura, necesita arreglarse, porque si no, salen padrastros…

-Déjame explicarlo a mí, que tú te lías con los símiles.-Interrumpió Gilbert, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Un día, Eli le confesó a Alex que le gustaba Boris, y él se lo contó a su amigo. Eli se enfadó y dejó de hablarle, desde entonces son como el perro y el gato y Boris es el que está en medio.

-Ah, pero, ¿A Elizabeta le gusta Boris?-Preguntó Victoria.

-No, al final fue una tontería de niña pequeña.-Contestó Roderic.

-O sea, como que creo que es hora de que mi fabulosa persona intervenga.

-¡Mi asombrosa persona intervendrá también!-Gilbert le siguió con aires de superioridad.

Ambos separaron a Alex de Eli, que ya habían pasado a las manos. Feliks se llevó a la húngara al baño para arreglarla un poco y Gilbert dejó a Boris a cargo de Alex, para volver con sus amigos.

-Gil, Fran, ¿No creéis que es hora de que esos dos hagan las paces?-Preguntó Antonio.

-No es mala idea, Antoin.

-Sí, lo cierto es que ya me preocupan bastante.-Ciertamente, Gilbert sí parecía preocupado.

* * *

**Candy: **¡De nada! Jajaja me alegro. Ya sé que fue cortito, pero es que estaba falta de inspiración y además estoy hasta la coronilla de exámenes, pero ya se están acabando.

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Aquí de vuelta! Siento no haber actualizado últimamente, pero he tenido exámenes por un tubo, pero ya están terminando y podré actualizar mas´seguido *^*


	5. Chapter 5

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **Mucha violencia húngaro-rumana, la awesome cara de Gilbert destrozada, ofensas en inglés e ironías contra Gilbert.

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Los ocho enanos: Seychelles, Taiwán, Mónaco, Sealand, Wy, Seborga, Liechtenstein y Lituania, Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Deniel Hérdeváry (Magiar/ Padre de Hungría), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Raivis Galante (Lituania), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur/Romano), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Vash Zwingli (Suiza), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano), Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia), Alfred F. Jones (América), Ivan Braginski (Rusia).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

"¡Nosotros os ayudaremos!", habían dicho los más pequeños. Y ahora al trío más gamberro de la academia se le habían unido ocho enanos y un inglés y un búlgaro con complejo de mago. Menudo grupo.

-Lo primero sería buscar un punto en común entre ellos.-Propuso Arthur.

-Eso es fácil. Boris es el punto en común.-Dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-Me refiero a algo, no a alguien, _spanish idiot._

-Pues…-Boris empezó a pensar-, a ambos les gusta el deporte, y las historias de miedo, las peleas…

-Suficiente, creo que con el deporte tenemos ventaja.-Intervino Gilbert.

-¿Por?-Preguntó Francis.

-Pues porque el profesor de deporte es el padre de Eli, por supuesto.-Contestó el albino.

-¿Y?-Preguntaron los pequeños a la vez.

-El Sr. Hérdeváry siempre dice que Alex y Eli deberían de volver a ser amigos.-Puntualizó Boris.- Seguro que nos ayuda.

Gilbert señaló a Boris para que los más inexpertos lo escucharan.

-Eso es lo que mi asombrosa persona iba a decir.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos a hablar con él!-Propuso Antonio.

Todos se fueron, salvo Cloe que se quedó mirando el cartel de las elecciones. Raivis la vio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te piensas apuntar?

-¿Eh? Lo cierto, es que aún me lo estoy planteando, Raivis.-Le contestó.- Vayamos con los demás.

La tropa llegó en pocos minutos al despacho del profesor Hérdeváry. Éste era como un gimnasio en miniatura, con una canasta de baloncesto en cima de una papelera, una vitrina llena de trofeos de distintos deportes, varios tipos de balones, un pequeño simulador de golf y demás cosas.

Boris, que era de los que mejor se llevaba con el profesor –cosa difícil-, tocó la puerta.

-¿Señor Hérdeváry?

-¿Eh? Ah, Boris, eres tú, pasa.

El grupo pasó siguiendo al búlgaro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y toda esta gente?-Preguntó Daniel.

-Pues verá… todos estamos intentando que Eli y Alex hagan las paces.-Explicó el aludido.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien lo intentara! Buena suerte, chicos, la vais a necesitar, mi hija puede llegar a ser muy cabezota.

-Dígamelo a mí…-murmuró Gilbert antes de dirigirse directamente al profesor.- Necesitamos que en la próxima clase usted haga equipos y los ponga juntos.

-Sería buena idea, si no fuera porque le prometí a mi pequeña Elizabeta que jamás le pondría en el mismo equipo que Alexandru.

-Hm… Pues, ponga de capitán a Gilbert y a Antonio, Gilbert los escogerá a los dos, así tendrán que trabajar en equipo.-Ayudó Francis.

-De acuerdo, espero que funcione.

Al final eso acordaron, pero conociendo el carácter de ambos, no estaban seguros de que se fueran a arreglar.

Al día siguiente en la clase de deporte, el profesor Daniel puso de capitanes a los elegidos.

-Escoged a los equipos y jugad un partido de baloncesto.

-Hm… Yo elijo a Lovi.-Empezó el español.

-Yo a Lud.

-Francis.

-Maldito, yo quería jugar con él.-Dijo el albino antes de continuar.-Vash.

-Feli.

-Feliks.

-O sea, como que el uniforme no me pega nada con la pelota.-Dijo el rubio mientras se unía al equipo.

-Alfred.

-Eli.

-Ivan.

-Alex.-Siguió Gilbert mirando a sus aliados con una sonrisa macabra.

El plan estaba ya completo, aunque los dos afectados no se lo tomaron muy bien. Después de escuchar el nombre del rumano, él y Elizabeta se miraron, y no fue precisamente una mirada agradable.

Después de un partido poco amistoso de baloncesto, dos canastas rotas, cinco pelotas pinchadas, siete visitas a la enfermería, y dos carpetas rotas por parte del profesor, Alexandru y Elizabeta seguían llevándose mal o incluso peor.

-Grandiosa idea, Gilbert.-Reprochó el inglés mientras se sujetaba la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla.

-Ha sido el partido de baloncesto más violento de la historia del colegio.-Siguió con la regañina Francis, que tenía varias heridas por toda la cara.

-Y lo peor de todo, aún se llevan peor.-Continuó Antonio, que tenía un ojo morado.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya sé que no ha sido una de mis más awesomes ideas! Pero, podemos tener otra, si pensamos lo suficiente.-Se defendió el alemán, que era el que peor había salido, tenía arañazos, moratones, heridas y un esguince en el brazo.

-Hm… ¿Y si hacemos una hoguera al aire libre para contar historias de miedo? A ellos dos les encantaría.-Propuso Boris. Él no tenía ningún tipo de herida, de milagro.- Mañana es sábado, podríamos hacerlo mañana.

La idea fue aprobada por el grupo.

* * *

Y aquí seguimos con el intento de reconciliación de Rumanía y Hungría ¿Alguien cree en serio que se puedan reconciliar? Yo no daré mi opinión, porque si no os fastidio el siguiente capitulo y no es plan de haceros spaming, jeje ^^U. Bueno otro día os traigo más sobre éste tema.

¡Gracias por los follows y los reviews! ¡Me hacen mucha ilusión! *^* Me alegro de que os guste la historia. Sé que hay muchos fics de éste tipo, pero tenía que escribirlo porque me vino la inspiración xD

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Bela-de-nuta:** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste ^^  
**Candy:** Jeje, sí ahora he tenido más tiempo para escribir, así que aquí tienes el siguiente cap ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **Slenderman, vampiros, sangre, mitología nórdica, risas malvadas, tsunderidad vietnamericana, gozos en pozos (decepciones), mitología japonesa, gritos americanos, Liechtenstein moe, engaños engañosos, insultos en inglés, people, mucha people, Vampire!Rumanía (al menos un intento).

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Fantasy Group: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia), Lukas Knut (Noruega); Los pequeños: Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Raivis Galante (Lituania), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Emily Ashton (Wy), Evan Vargas (Seborga); Alfred F. Jones (América/USA), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Trío de pervertidos: Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia); Invisible canadiense/Matthew Williams (Canadá), Kiku Honda (Japón), Loan Wang (Vietnam), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Sábado, uno de los pocos días que no había clase y en el internado reinaba cierto aire festivo. Los alumnos no iban con sus uniformes, si no, que vestían ropa informal. Algunos no estaban en la academia y habían aprovechado el día libre para irse a la ciudad. El tiempo incitaba a salir fuera y hacer actividades al aire libre y la noche prometía ser parecida, con el cielo despejado y buena temperatura, además habría luna llena. La noche perfecta para contar historias de terror alrededor de una fogata.

Por supuesto, el Fantasy Group no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. O al menos eso le dijo Arthur a Alex cuando le contó el plan.

-Contaremos historias de terror alrededor de la fogata, cerca del bosque ese que da tan mal rollo. Justo a medianoche y con luna llena. ¿No me dirás que no vendrás?

-Depende…-Respondió realmente tentado por la idea de aterrorizar a unos cuantos indefensos.- ¿Quién ira?

-Pues… Los nórdicos, los pequeños…

-¿Van a estar los pequeños?-Realmente tentador.

-Los amigos de Peter solo.-Contestó con una sonrisa siniestra, ahora sí que no se podría negar.-Además de Alfred, ya sabes lo asustadizo que es.

-Eso no me lo pierdo.-Rió con su risa de vampiro.

-También irá Elizabeta…-Susurró por lo bajo el inglés, por suerte el pseudovampiro no lo había oído.

Lili y Elizabeta caminaban distraídamente por los pasillos, iban a la biblioteca para aclararle una duda a la más joven. Ambas habían hecho buenas migas desde que se conocieron por mediadores Roderic y Vash, el hermano mayor de la pequeña. Cuando llegaron Lili, que estaba al tanto del plan, escogió un libro supuestamente al azar.

-Ey, Lili, no creo que Vash te deje leer esto, realmente da miedo.-Reprendió amablemente la magiar quitándole el libro a su amiga.

-¿A-Ah, sí? Bu-bueno… es que… tenía curiosidad, nunca me han contado ninguna historia de miedo, y como oí a Gilbert hablar con Arthur sobre una fogata de miedo, o algo así… y luego nos invitaron a mí y a los demás… y yo quería contar una historia de miedo…-Se explicó con timidez.

-¿Una fogata e historias de miedo? Y a mí no me invitan. Se van a enterar esos cuatro.-Dijo con decisión la húngara mientras arrastraba de la mano a la joven Lili por los pasillos.

Cuando encontró al trío de amigos y a Arthur, no dudó en gritarles cuatro cosas por marginarla de la fogata.

-¡Ey, vosotros! ¡Trío de pervertidos e inglés cejudo! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a excluirme de la fogata de esta noche? ¡De no ser por Lili ni me habría enterado!-Realmente no estaba enfadada, solo quería disfrutar de la cara que ponía Gilbert cada vez que ella lo asustaba.

-Es que va a venir Alexandru, y como no queríamos problemas, pues decidimos que viniera él, como es Artie quien lo organiza y él y Alex son amigos, pues…-Se excusó Antonio.

-Maldita sea…-Maldijo por lo bajo- va a ir ese bastardo aspirante a vampiro… ¿Y si prometo no causar ninguna pelea?-Preguntó a Arthur.

-Está bien, no creo que haya ningún problema si lo prometes.

-¡Bien! ¡Eli vendrá!-Gritó animada Lili mientras de los labios del prusiano salía un kesesesese casi inaudible, el plan seguía su curso.

Y a las once horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y cero segundos un americano era arrastrado hasta los lindes del bosque cercano a la academia por un inglés amante de la puntualidad, seguido por su hermano pequeño, un grupo de niños, un invisible canadiense y un trío de matones.

-¡Arthur! _Fucking limey_! ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso ayudarte con tus fricadas terroríficas! ¡Y menos sabiendo que vendrán todas las chicas, incluida quién tú ya sabes!-Se quejaba el aspirante a superhéroe.

-¡Pues te aguantas, _bloody bastard!_ ¡Luego eres tú el que me arrastra hasta las convenciones de comics de Marvel! ¿Acaso has oído alguna queja cuando iba contigo? ¡Desagradecido!

-¿Quién es quién tú ya sabes?-Preguntó con inocencia Peter.

-Es Lo…-Alfred le tapó la boca a Kiku antes de que pudiera pronunciar la última sílaba.

El japonés iba acompañado por toda su familia: Mei, Yao y Loan.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Kiku?-Preguntó la vietnamita.

-Nada, nada, Loan, era una broma.-Respondió Alfred en el lugar de su amigo.

-¿A caso tú te llamas Kiku, maldito yanqui?-Le espetó de mal humor.

-No, pero pera el caso es lo mismo.-Respondió de igual modo.

-Oh, cállate idiota, no pienso perder el tiempo con alguien tan despreciable como tú.

Para cuando el resto de chicas llegó, Loan ya estaba gritando a Alfred cosas impropias de una dama a la vez que Alfred hacía lo propio. Nadie trataba de separarlos, así era su forma de expresarse y no eran quienes para interponerse, además si lo hacían corrían la suerte de llevarse un golpe de remo o un hamburguesazo. Claro, que eso no era nada para ocho valientes chicas, las cuales se llevaron a rastras a la vietnamita para separarla de sus némesis.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados, en total treinta y tres personas…

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo se ha enterado tanta gente?" Se preguntaba Gilbert, "Se ponía que solo iban a venir unos pocos, así sería más fácil. Bueno, nada que mi awesome persona no pueda soportar, al menos no ha venido el señorito de Roderic." Tomó sitio cerca de Elizabeta, junto a su hermano y esperó.

Alfred ya había encendido la fogata y todo el grupo se había sentado alrededor de ella. Elizabeta ignoraba completamente a Alexandru y él la imitaba. Lo cierto es que ambos se arrepentían de su comportamiento el otro día en clase.

-Bien, empecemos, -habló Arthur, como anfitrión- ¿Algún voluntario?

Alexandru, Lukas, Elizabeta y Kiku levantaron la mano.

-Vale, que nos cuente algo Kiku.

Éste empezó a contar una historia de los mujima, unas criaturas que tomaban la forma que deseaban originarias de su país.

La narración no era espeluznante, precisamente, pero para Alfred era aterradora, por eso a Kiku le costó narrarla entre tanto grito, hasta que Loan le dio una fuerte colleja al americano para que se callara. Cuando terminó Mei le aplaudió y Alex se quejó.

-Eso no ha dado miedo…

Sorprendentemente, Eli estaba de acuerdo.

-Sí, la que yo iba a contar de más miedo.

-Seguramente.-Opinó Alex.

Todos miraron a los dos enemigos a muerte sorprendidos. ¿Se habían escuchado?

-Vale, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Eli?-Preguntó asustada Emma.

-Lo mismo digo, Alex, ¿no tendrás fiebre por casualidad?-Dijo Tino, preocupado por su amigo mientras le tomaba la temperatura.-Estás frío…

Eliza se tragó el chiste de vampiros por su promesa.

-Bueno, ahora tú Lukas.

El noruego contó una historia de una criatura llamada Jörmungandr, una serpiente marina de la mitología nórdica.

No estaba tan mal, había piratas sanguinarios, mucha sangre y violencia. Pero para expertos en el terror –véase Elizabeta y Alexandru- no era nada. Por suerte, esta vez Alfred no había gritado nada, bajo amenaza de Loan.

-Bien, ahora que cuente una Eli.-Cedió en turno Arthur.

La húngara contó una historia cuyo protagonista era el famoso mito de internet: Slenderman.

Pobre Alfred y pobres niños…

Aunque, curiosamente, Elizabeta y Alex no paraban de reír ante las caras de terror que ponían sus compañeros, tampoco es que fuera para tanto, pensaban.

Los cabecillas del plan –Gil, Fran, Tony, Artie, Boris y los pequeños- sentían, por debajo del miedo, cierto orgullo, su plan estaba funcionando.

-Y por eso, no hay que fiarse de lo que hay en un bosque, puede que no haya solo árboles.-Rió malvadamente la húngara al terminar, para después terminar en una sincera carcajada.

-¡KYA! ¡He visto a Slenderman!-Gritó presa del pánico, Arthur, que veía cosas donde no las había.

-Cállate, Arthur, solo es una historia.-Lo calmó Alexandru mientras se enjuagaba una lágrima de la risa.- Creo que me toca, ¿cierto?-Los presentes asintieron.- Bien… Transilvania, 1670…

Como era de esperar, contó una historia de vampiros, también había licántropos, pero estos acaban desmembrados y desangrados en mayoría, los que lograban escapar acaban siendo mordidos y se suicidaban. También había humanos, pero todos servían de alimento al gran conde, sobre todo los niños, ya que estaban menos corrompidos por los vicios de los adultos y su sangre era más fresca. También había una historia de amor, pero la chica se acaba convirtiendo en vampiro después de mucho dolor. Resumiendo, tragedia, mucha sangre y miedo.

Los únicos que no se inmutaron fueron el narrador y Elizabeta. Los demás estaban abrazados a sus amigos y familiares, aterrados. Eso era el paraíso para Alexandru, que al terminar esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas vampirescas que mostraba unos incipientes colmillos. Eso ya era demasiado para Alfred, que no pudo evitar gritar, para diversión de Alex y Eli, que rieron juntos, pero al darse cuenta de ello se miraron con odio y pararon.

"Mierda, se supone que iban a hacer la paces después de esto y siguen igual" Pensó Boris.

Su gozo en un pozo.

* * *

¡Hahahaha! ¡Usser es la heroína! #Okno, pero algo tenía que decir para romper el hielo... *ejem ejem* ¡Bueno, aquí otro cap! ¡Seguímos con el rumano y la húngara! Que no hacen las paces, no... Que pesados, al próximo ya acabo con ellos, no os diré como que os fastidio la historia.

¡Apareció Vietnam! *^* ¡Y se siente la tsunderidad en el ambiente! Es que tenía que ponerlo, en fin xD

Otra cosa... Sí, Slenderman es mi ídolo y como ésto iba de historias de miedo, pues ahí tenía que estar. Tampoco falta el lado vampiro de Rumanía */* Lo amo... o.o! Haced como que no habéis oído eso, ¿vale? jeje ^^U

¡Gracias por los reviews y por los follows! Realmente me hacen mucha ilusión.

¿Review para que Alfred deje de asustarse y gritar como una niña?


	7. Chapter 7

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **Insultos y maldiciones en rumano y búlgaro, a lo mejor lloráis, Gilbert serio (OMG), cursiladas everywhere~, más engaños engañosos, paranoias húngaras, sinceridad lituana, tsunderidad de Wy, fantasías no aptas de Seborga.

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Los Enanoides: Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Raivis Galante (Lituania), Emily Ashton (Wy), Cloe Bnnefoy (Mónaco), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Mey Wang (Taiwán); Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Nada, la idea de la fogata no había funcionado, ¿y ahora qué iban a hacer? Se habían quedado sin ideas, solo les quedaba rendirse. Por suerte unos angelitos con cara de niño se les aparecieron, o en otras palabras: Los Enanoides tuvieron una idea.

-Y-yo creo que deberíamos hacer que ellos dos hablen…-Prepuso con timidez Lili.

-Se matarían…-Respondió Boris.

Estaban en el patio mientras pasaba el recreo, habían aprovechado para reunirse todos.

-Ya han demostrado que no lo harán, el sábado no se pegaron ni nada.-Insistió Peter.

-Se miraron mal, Peter.-Dijo con sinceridad Raivis.

Sus amigos le miraron como diciendo: "así no ayudas".

-Yo creo que sí le decimos a la bella Elizabeta que intentamos que ellos dos hicieran las paces y luego les hiciéramos hablar, harían las paces.-Opinó Evan, mientras fantaseaba en cómo se lo agradecería Eli. Menos mal que Emily estaba cerca y le hizo bajar de la nube de un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Yo pienso igual.-Dijo después de volver a golpear a Evan, ¡eso por quejica!

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada.-Dijo Arthur mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

Bueno, ahí tenían razón los pequeños, pero, ¿quién se lo diría a Elizabeta? El awesome Gilbert, por supuesto.

En la clase de sociales, Gilbert le dijo a Eli que luego tendría que hablar con ella, que era un asunto de vital importancia y que no podía dejar plantado a alguien tan awesome como él.

La magiar estuvo toda la hora preguntándose qué asunto sería de vital importancia para el alemán. No se iba a hacer ilusiones, además era su mejor amigo, no podía… ¿o sí? En seguida ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era de Gilbert de quien estaba hablando, conociéndole no haría tal cosa…

Después de la clase, Gilbert arrastró al pasillo a su amiga, porque aunque no lo parecieran, sí, eran amigos.

-A ver, ¿qué es eso de lo que me quieres hablar?-Preguntó Elizabeta, fingiendo desinterés, aunque la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué os elegí a ti y a Alex para mi equipo en la clase de tu padre?

-No.

-¿Y tampoco por qué dejamos que vinieras a la fogata?

-Tampoco.-Tenía que admitir que Gilbert era un tipo raro, ¿a qué venían ese tipo de preguntas?

-Vale, todo eso fue porque Francis, Antonio, Boris, Arthur, su hermano pequeño y todos sus amigos y yo intentábamos que hicierais las paces.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo riendo.- ¡Por favor! ¡Si me odia! ¿Cómo se os pudo ocurrir que haríamos las paces? ¡Dime que es una broma! –Al ver que Gilbert, el egocéntrico Gilbert que se reía de todo y de todos, no estaba riendo con ella, paró.- ¿No es una broma? ¿En serio creíais qué haríamos las paces con esas tonterías?

-No, no es una broma, y sí, eso creíamos. Lo cierto es que tanto yo como Boris y como Feliks estamos cansados de veros pelear a la mínima, y ya va siendo hora de que dejéis de hacerlo.-Se cruzó de brazos en una actitud inamovible.

-No creo que él quiera hacer las paces… Es decir, yo sí quiero, echo de menos ver con él películas de miedo y pelearnos por quien era el mejor monstruo…-Dijo con algo de añoranza Eli.

-Entonces inténtalo, aunque sea por mí.-Insistió Gilbert, que ahora miraba conmovido a la húngara.

-No sé…-Se encogió de hombros y volvió al aula.

Bueno, ahora al menos lo sabía, solo faltaba el golpe final, que ya estaba planeado.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Boris?-Preguntó Alex mientras era arrastrado por su amigo.

-Creo que he visto un poltergeist en el cuarto de contadores, tienes que verlo.-Mintió el búlgaro.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué guay! ¿A ver?-Dijo entrando en el susodicho cuarto.

La puerta se cerró nada más entrar él quedándose encerrado.

-¿Gilbo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ya se ha ido Sadiq?-Sonó una voz al fondo del cuarto.

-¿Elizabeta? ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó a la nada.

-¿Alex? Maldita sea, ¿qué haces aquí, bastardo?

-¿¡Cómo qué bastardo!?

-Ey, ya, parad.-Sonó la voz de Arthur detrás de la puerta.

-¿Arthur?-Preguntó el rumano.

Nada. Nadie contestó. El rubio se acercó a la puerta y la intentó abrir.

- _Dracului în engleză! (*)_-Maldijo en su propio idioma- ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez si no quieres que te chupe toda la sangre!

-No lo intentes, no la abrirán hasta que consigan lo que quieren.-Le avisó su enemiga.

-Ah, muy bien…-contestó irónico- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieren?

-Que hagamos las paces.

-No lo van a conseguir.-Se cruzó de brazos y dio la espalda a la que una vez fue su amiga.

-Desde luego, no por mi parte.-La húngara imitó su gesto, enfadada.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, tanto que los de fuera se empezaron a preocupar.

-¿No hacen nada? ¿Ni pelear?-Preguntó sorprendido Francis.

-Nada, no se escucha nada y más si tú no te callas _bloody frog_.-Le regañó el inglés.

Boris que no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo de pura impaciencia e impotencia se hartó. Apartó al presidente de su club y entró al cuarto de contadores en un acto de valentía. Cualquiera se metía en una sala solo con ellos dos.

-Se acabó, ya estoy harto de los dos. ¿Es que no veis que vuestra pelea ya es una tontería? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que ya van diez jodidos años! ¿Es que veis normal estar así tanto tiempo? Por favor, si antes eráis inseparables, ¡No se puede romper una amistad por una tontería de hace diez años! Майната ти! (*) ¡No podéis seguir fingiendo que os odiáis! ¡Sé que no es así! ¡El sábado os vi riendo juntos! Por un momento creí que volveríamos a ser los de siempre, los tres siempre juntos, ¿os acordáis?-Realmente, Boris parecía dolido, no soportaba ver así a los que consideraba sus amigos del alma. Y tantos años viendo como ellos dos se peleaban… al final había explotado.- ¿Cómo podéis ser tan egoístas…?

-Bo-Boris…-Dijo la húngara mientras se acercaba a su amigo para abrazarlo.- Yo… lo siento, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño.

-Yo tampoco… pero ya sabes como somos, ¿no? Cabezotas a más no poder…-Sonrió el rumano.

-Sí, eráis tal para cual.-Respondió el búlgaro mientras era abrazado por su amiga.- ¿Haréis las paces?

-Qué remedio…-Suspiraron a la vez.

La húngara se separó de Boris y fue hacia Alex para darle un abrazo. Lo había echado mucho de menos, al igual que el rumano a ella, que correspondió sin pensárselo dos veces. Volvían a ser los tres inseparables.

* * *

(*)_Dracului în engleză!_= ¡Jodido inglés!

(*)Майната ти!= ¡Joder!

* * *

Pues eso, aquí el siguiente capitulo recién salido de la memoria de mi ordenata. Perdonad la rapidez, pero es que ya tenía en mente como lo iba a arreglar, así que me puse a escribir en seguida jeje ^^U

He llorado escribiendo el discursillo de Boris ^^U no sé, me ha dado pena. Pienso que es el que más a sufrido de toda esta pelea (que ya dura diez años ), pero que como es muy buenazo pues no les había dicho nada hasta ahora, por eso ha explotado el pobre...

La relación que tienen estos dos me recuerda en cierto modo a la que tengo yo con uno... en fin, que me saca de quicio y no lo puedo ni ver. Tal vez por eso me guste tanto verlo pelear jajajaja

¡Hasta otra! y como decía en el anterior capitulo: Gracias por lo reviews y los follows ^^

¿Reviews para que Bulgaria deje de ser tan buenazo y nos dé más momentos como éste?


	8. Extra 1

__Bien, ésto es un extra del fic, subiré algunos cuantos y la mayoría serán sobre historias de la infancia de los personajes, como en éste caso. Éste trata de como Alex y Eli se pelearon.

* * *

_La historia empieza hace diez años. Elizabeta había descubierto que no era un chico pero seguía manteniendo sus amistades, entre ellos estaban Alexandru y Boris, sus mejores amigos._

_Cuando ellos se enteraron de la noticia se lo tomaron a bien, sacando el lado bueno de la situación:_

_-Casi mejor que seas una niña, así podrás hacer de la víctima del vampiro, ¿no suele ser una mujer?-Preguntó Boris._

_-¡Yo no pienso hacer de la víctima! ¡Sabéis perfectamente que yo soy el cazador! Digo, cazadora…-Se quejó la pequeña Elizabeta algo sonrojada por la actitud de su amigo._

_-Está bien, está bien, seguirás siendo la cazadora.-Cedió Alexandru._

_Ambos amigos le dieron un abrazo y siguieron jugando._

_Gilbert, se había enterado también y siempre andaba metiéndose con la húngara con cosas típicas de niño pequeño: "La niñas son unas debiluchas", "unas cursis", "no saben jugar bien"… siempre que decía algo de ese estilo se llevaba una paliza._

_Boris era el que mejor había sabido llevar la noticia y seguía tratando a su amiga como el chico que alguna vez creyó que era, a diferencia de Alexandru que la trataba algo distinto a como lo hacía antes. Trataba de ser más delicado con Elizabeta y la trataba con deferencia, cosa que a Eli no le gustaba mucho. Por eso se empezó a hacer más amiga de Boris hasta que creyó que le empezaba a gustar un poco, al fin y al cabo era una chica, las chicas se enamoran, ¿no?, o al menos eso había visto en las películas._

_Pero no se lo podía decir a Boris, se lo tendría que contar a Alex, él era de confianza y seguro que no le diría nada a nadie._

_-Alex… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?_

_-Claro.-Sonrió feliz, se alegraba de que confiara en él en vez de en Boris. Se estaba poniendo un poco celoso de él._

_-Vale, pero júrame por Transilvania y todos sus condes que no se lo dirás a nadie._

_-Sabes que no lo haré, así que dime._

_-Bien… pues…-un incipiente sonrojo se empezó a notar en las mejillas de la magiar- creo que me gusta Boris…_

_El rumano se quedó en estado de shock. "¿¡Qué ha dicho!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Si esos dos acaban juntos me ignorarán por completo! Tengo que impedirlo."_

_Por eso corrió hacia su amigo para contárselo antes de que Elizabeta pudiera reaccionar. Si se lo contaba a Boris, él se asustaría y dejaría de hablar con Eli, así ella solo le haría caso a él, era el plan perfecto, o eso creía._

-Y el resto de la historia, ya lo conoces.-Concluyó el rumano.

-Mira que eras idiota, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías marginado?-Le reprochó Boris.

-Era un crío, ¿vale?-Se quejó el aludido, algo sonrojado.

Boris y Elizabeta abrazaron a su amigo el vampírico.


	9. Chapter 8

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **Miradas como puñales, tsunderidad, planes por parte de los cotillas de la clase, profes vengativos (ujuju) y un dire guay (?)

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Feliciano Vargas (Italia de Norte/Veneciano), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra/UK), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Kiku Honda (Japón), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Yao Wang (China), Vash Zwingli (Suiza), Alfred F. Jones (América/ USA/ US), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Loan Wang (Vietnam), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Yekaterina Braginski (Ucrania), Natalia Braginski (Bielorrusia), Ulrich Bielschmidt/Sr. Bielschmidt (Magan Germania/Germania), Julius Vargas/ El director (Imperio Romano)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Ya estaban a finales de septiembre, pronto se celebrarían las elecciones, ¿y quién cubría evento de tal magnitud? Pues Emma y Feliciano, reporteros del periódico del colegio.

Ambos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones.

-Bien, ¿quién se presentará?-Preguntó Emma al italiano.

-Ve~ Pues Arthur, la joven Cloe, Kiku y Lud para presidente. Berwald, Ivan, Yao y Vash para vice-presidente.

-Habrá que entrevistarlos a todos para saber cuáles son sus estrategias… qué pereza…

-Nos lo repartiremos.-Propuso Feliciano.

Así Emma se encargaría de entrevistar a los aspirantes a presidente y Feli a los aspirantes a vice-presidente. Fueron de uno en uno preguntando sus propuestas para mejorar la vida en la academia, las razones para votarlos, etc.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se habían puesto a trabajar en su artículo para el periódico. Alfred pensaba en comentar el partido más sangriento de la historia, como ya lo habían bautizado sus compañeros.

-Ey, ¿qué os pareció el partido del otro día?-preguntó el americano.

-Que no sabía que Elizabeta _xiaojie (*) _pudiera lanzar tan fuerte.-Contestó Yao, frotándose un brazo que tenía dolorido por aquello.

-¿Eli? Sí, es bastante fuerte, pero no más que yo, _¿da?_

-Y Alexandru es muy rápido…-Comentó Yao

Alfred estaba tomando nota de lo que decían sus amigos con avidez.

-Pero yo no entiendo porqué se pusieron tan violentos…

-Yo tampoco, Yao, pero seguro que Loan y mis hermanas deben saber algo, _¿da?_

-Alfred, si quieres averiguar que pasó deberías de preguntarlas a ellas, aunque creo que Francis y Arthur deben de saber algo, por cierto, ¿dónde están?

-Arthur tenía no sé que de un club y Francis está gastando una broma al profesor de Sociales.-Contestó Alfred distraído con su cuaderno.- Me voy a preguntarle a las chicas.

Se fue hacia donde estaban sentadas sus compañeras, faltaban Elizabeta, Emma, y las más jóvenes. Resumiendo, solo estaban Yekaterina, Natalia y Loan, las que lo odiaban.

-Hola, chicas.-Se sentó tranquilamente junto a ellas.- Oye, ¿vosotras sabéis por qué Eli y Alex se pusieron tan violentos el otro día en deporte? Es para mi artículo en el periódico.-Añadió al ver las miradas de odio por parte de Natalia y Loan.

-Ah, claro, que escribes para el periodicucho ese… Pues no, no sabemos nada, así que lárgate-Ordenó la bielorrusa.

-Pero si Eli nos lo contó, fue por…-Las miradas que le dirigieron su hermana y su amiga, obligó a callarse a Yekaterina.

Alfred las miró a la espera de que alguna continuara, no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que les sacara algo de información.

-Vale, sí, lo sabemos, porque se llevan mal, ¿es qué no lo sabías, americano estúpido? Y que conste que te lo digo para que te vayas de una maldita vez, no para ayudarte con tu artículo de pacotilla o algo así.

-¡Vale! ¡Pues me voy! Pero no porque me lo pidas tú o algo así.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de mal humor.

Esos dos siempre acaban peleándose, no eran peleas muy fuertes, solo gritos e insultos. Al final siempre se acababa rindiendo uno, normalmente Alfred, pero eso no viene al caso.

Al terminar el recreo el Sr. Bielschmidt se llevó a su clase al laboratorio, les tocaba hacer un experimento para la clase de Física y Química.

-Maldita sea, Arthur, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?-Le preguntó al inglés en susurros mientras seguía las instrucciones del profesor.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Yo tengo una vida a parte de ti, _you know?_-Lo miró de mala manera.- ¿Es qué no puedes vivir sin mí o qué?

-No es eso, _idiot_, es que por tu culpa he tenido que hablar con la _dem _Loan, ya que tú no estabas allí para informarme de que pasó para que Alexandru y Elizabeta se pusieran tan violentos el otro día.

-Me alegro.-Sonrió divertido.

-¿Cómo que te alegras? Sabes que me odia y yo la odio a ella.

-Pues claro que te odio, imbécil.-Les sorprendió Loan por detrás, había estado escuchando toda la conversación.- Y cállate de una maldita vez, no me dejas escuchar al profesor.

-¿Y tú qué haces escuchando mi conversación, cotilla?-Alfred se giró para mirarla de frente.

-No lo he podido evitar, eres tan egocéntrico que no puedes evitar ser el centro de atención ni cuando intentas pasar desapercibido, tu ego atrae las miradas, no es como si me interesase saber lo que opina de mí un americano con complejo de héroe, ni nada por el estilo.-Agregó algo sonrojada, por suerte nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Pero Kiku, que compartía mesa con su prima, sí lo había notado y no había tardado en enviarle una nota a Elizabeta.

"¿Te das cuenta de la tsunderidad qué hay en la clase?" Rezaba en ella.

"Claro, esto va para nuestra columna."Contestó su amiga.

Mientras, Alfred y Loan seguían discutiendo cada vez más acaloradamente.

-¡Señorita Wang y Señor Jones! ¡Vayan al despacho del director!-Les ordenó Ulrich, que ya estaba sufriendo dolor de cabeza a causa de esos dos.

Ambos alumnos obedecieron con fastidio, pero aún así no pararon de discutir.

-¡Déjame pasar, maldito!

-¡He llegado yo primero!

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡He llegado YO primero!

-Hey, hey… Chicos, chicos…-intentó tranquilizarlos el director- ya, tranquilos… Sentaos. ¿Por qué habéis venido?

-El profesor Bielschmidt nos ha mandado aquí por discutir.-Explicó la asiática.

-Pero fue ella quien empezó, yo solo estaba hablando con mi primo Arthur.

-Si no hubieras dicho nada malo de mí no hubiésemos llegado aquí.

-Si tú no escucharas las conversaciones de los demás no estaríamos aquí.

-Vale, vale… entiendo… No es malo que discutáis, pero no debéis de hacerlo en clase. Creo que debería de castigaros, ¿qué tal sin recreo durante una semana? Sí, eso estaría bien. Lo siento, chicos, si no os castigo Ulrich me estaría dando una paliza durante lo que queda de curso.-Les guiñó el ojo en gesto de complicidad.

* * *

(*) _X__iaojie= _Señorita (se pone después del nombre, por eso= Elizabeta xiaojie)

* * *

¡Aquí otro capitulo! Me he centrado más en Vietnam y en América (o Estados Unidos, como prefiráis) porque un adivino de papel me lo dijo. Es que tengo uno para elegir en que pareja centrarme y esta vez les ha tocado al pseudohéroe americano y a la loca asiática del remo (?).

Bueno, como siempre: ¡Gracias por los reviews y por vuestro apoyo! Me alegro de que os guste mi fic ^^

**PSG: **Sí, como ya dije habrá yaoi según peticiones, pero no serán parejas protagonistas porque no se me da bien escribir yaoi, solo se mencionarán o participarán un poco, sorry ^^U

Podéis preguntarme lo que queráis, aconsejarme u opinar, yo tendré en cuanta todo para mejor.

¿Reviews para que aparezcan Gilbird, Komajirou, la tortuga de Antonio, los 36 Pierres, Mr. Puffin, el panda de Australia, el panda de China, los perros de Alemania, los gatos de Grecia y Tony?


	10. Chapter 9

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **FAIL enorme por parte de la autora al hacer un intento de yaoi... [Me he deprimido con ésto, pero bueno...] También hay fujoshis. Estaos atentos como pondrán los nombres en el periódico.

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Kiku Honda (Japón), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Alfred F. Jones (América), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Raivis Galante (Letonia), Eduar von Bock (Estonia), Señora de la cocina (Anónima (?))

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Vale, faltaba una semana para terminar septiembre y publicar el primer número del periódico escolar y aún no habían conseguido nada para la columna de cotilleos. ¡No podían seguir así!

-Kiku, tenemos que ponernos las pilas.-Exigió Elizabeta con desesperación, estaba mirando su cámara de fotos y no tenía nada nuevo desde vacaciones.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que se no hay nada…-Se quejó Mei, que leía con aburrimiento su cuaderno.

-Y yo no tengo ideas para los doujishis… -si algo podía hacer enfadar Kiku eso era el precio de la comida y el no tener inspiración para sus queridos doujishis.- Tenemos que trazar un plan.

-Buena idea, Kiku-kun.-Animó Mei.

-Primero habrá que repartirse el colegio en cuadrantes…-Empezó el japonés.

-Somos tres y el colegio es muy grande.-Interrumpió Elizabeta.- Mejor por personas. Por ejemplo, yo puedo vigilar a Feli y Lud, a Francis y… y bueno, a todo el que se le acerque, y así.

-Entonces, yo me ocuparía de Alfred-san y Arthur-san, de Yao-kun e Ivan-san, de Heracles-san y Sadiq-san…

-¡Y yo de de Raivis y Eduar!- Kiku volvió a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por Mei.

-Bien, luego… ¿No se nos ocurrirá poner los nombres reales, verdad?-Preguntó Kiku a sus compañeras.

-Hm… ¿y si ponemos el nombre de su país?-Propuso Mei.

-No… somos cada uno de un país distinto, sería muy fácil distinguir quién es quién.-Rechazó Elizabeta.

-¿Qué tal si ponemos primero la letra de su país, luego la letra de su apellido y luego la letra de su nombre? Así guardaríamos la confidencia de nuestros senpais.-Dijo Kiku, siendo secundado por sus amigas.

Y así, se repartieron por todo la academia equipados con sus cuadernos, cámaras y grabadoras. Solo era cuestión de ponerse serios.

A Eliza no le costó encontrar a Feliciano, se había colado en la cocina para cocinar pasta.

-¡Eli nee-chan! Ve~ ¿quieres pasta? Estoy haciendo espaguetis al pesto.-Dijo nada más verla.

-Feli, ¿estás seguro de que te dejan cocinar? No creo que a la cocinera le haga mucha gracia…-Respondió algo preocupada. La señora que se encargaba del comedor no tenía fama de simpática.

-Esa _signora_ de miedo, ve~.-Dijo temblando el italiano.

Elizabeta se lo tuvo que llevar antes de que apareciera la señora cocinera y les echara la bronca.

Se pusieron a pasear tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras charlaban. Los dos se llevaban muy bien desde pequeños, cuando Elizabeta salió a defenderlo de Arthur. Pronto apareció Ludwing, parecía estar buscando a su amigo Feliciano, Elizabeta sabía –o se imaginaba- que eran algo más que amigos, cuando lo encontró y empezó a hablar parecía nervioso.

-Feliciano, ¿puedes venir un momento?-Dijo secamente el alemán mientras miraba al suelo, se le notaba algo sonrojado.

A Elizabeta no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos.

Cuando Ludwing se llevó al joven italiano a otro pasillo para tener más "intimidad", Elizabeta los siguió con sigilo con la cámara de fotos ya sacada de su mochila. Vio como Feliciano se apoyaba con naturalidad en la pared y sonreía a Ludwing a la espera de que le dijera lo que iba a decirle. Ludwing lo miró y dijo algo que Elizabeta no logró oír, para su desgracia, pero parecía que Feliciano le gustaba haber oído eso, porque se estaba acercando mucho a Ludwing, concretamente a sus labios. Elizabeta quitó el flash de la cámara y se preparó para el momento de sacar la foto. Pronto los labios de Feliciano y de Ludwing se juntaron, siendo fotografiados por una fujoshi que estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal.

* * *

Os doy permiso para matarme y lanzarme, entre otras cosas, tomates, luego se los daré al Tomato Gang para que hagan lo que hagan ellos con los tomates normalmente... ¿A qué me odiáis? Normal, yo también me odio por haber hecho eso con el GerIta, merezco morir, pero ya avisé de que no se me da bien escribir yaoi (y será porque no lo he intentado veces), pero ya estaba recibiendo varias peticiones de ésta pareja y... bueno, que tenía que hacerlo si no quería que me acabaran matando (aunque ahora lo haréis).

Bueh... Nada más, salvo que pronto subiré el primer número del periódico de la Academia Hetalia, no contará como capitulo, solo será un resumen de los capítulos anteriores y habrá cosas que no he contado.

* * *

**Candy**: Jajajaja, es que Alfred es único *^* Y ya tienes tu GerIta...  
¡Habrá un cap especial para las mascotas! Pronto... (Chanchanchachán)


	11. Periódico Nº00

_****_Bueno~ ¡Hola, hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero aquí os dejo con el primer número del periódico de la academia y el siguiente capitulo.

Esto del periódico es para ir haciendo adelantos de lo que pasará y algún que otro resumen de lo que ha pasado, para que no os hagáis un lío.

* * *

_**La Gaceta Hetaliana**_

_**Nº: 00**_

**Se acercan las elecciones**

**El partido menos amistoso de la Historia**

**¡Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina!**

**Se inauguran los clubes**

**Eventos escolares y Clubes**

**Se acercan las elecciones**

Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, por el tablón de anuncios del colegio, ya se han elegido los candidatos a presidente y vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil. La señorita Hepburn y yo, Feliciano Vargas, hemos entrevistados a los candidatos para conocer sus propuestas para el nuevo curso.

Primero hablaremos de Arthur Kirkland, candidato a presidente. Es un estudiante excelente, pero no es muy sociable que digamos. Uno de sus proyectos es ampliar el presupuesto para los clubes.

Berwald Oxenstierna se presenta a vice-presidente. También muy buen estudiante, pero menos sociable que el inglés. No tiene muchos proyectos para el nuevo curso, pero parece que quiere ampliar las habitaciones para los chicos.

La aspirante más joven a presidenta del consejo es la señorita Cloe Bonnefoy. Es la primera de tercer año que se presenta a un cargo tan importante, pero sabemos que es de las más listas de su curso y muy educada, además se la ve con ganas y mucho interés. Alguno de sus proyectos es permitir las mascotas en la academia.

Otro de los aspirantes a vice-presidente es Ivan Braginski. No es un estudiante sobresaliente, pero todos conocemos bien su poder de persuasión.

También se presenta a presidente Kiku Honda, el mejor estudiante, destacando en ciencias aplicadas. Tiene planeado cambiar el cáterin de la cafetería para mejorar nuestra alimentación.

Los otros candidatos a vice-presidente son Ludwing Bielschmidt, Yao Wang y Vash Zwingli. Ambos juegan en igual de condiciones, son buenos estudiantes y estrictos con las normas.

Sabiendo estas cosas os podéis hacer una idea para quien votar.

_Emma Hepburn, encargada de los clubes_

_Y_

_Feliciano Vargas, reportero de eventos escolares_

**Eventos deportivos**

**El partido menos amistoso de la Historia**

Algunos ya asististeis y lo sufristeis en vuestra propia carne, pero repasaremos la jugada.

Para empezar, fue la primera vez que el entrenador Hérdeváry sacó capitanes y dejó que ellos eligieran su equipo. Los capitanes esa vez fueron Gilbert Bielschmidt y Antonio Fernández. No importa mucho a quienes eligieron cada uno, salvo por dos excepciones, dentro del equipo Bielschmidt estaban Elizabeta Hérdeváry y Alexandru Ionescu.

Por si alguien no conoce la relación que tiene esto dos, os lo explicaré. Según me han contado gente de confianza de ambos, ellos llevaban peleados desde hacía años, por eso no fue una idea muy acertada juntarlos en el mismo equipo, ya que la competitividad, entre ambos, puede volverse algo peligrosa.

Las bajas durante el partido fueron las siguientes:

-Dos canastas rotas

-Cinco pelotas pinchadas

-Siete heridos graves. Dos esguinces y cinco roturas de nariz.

-Dos carpetas rotas, por el profesor

_Alfred "Superhero" F. Jones, reportero de deportes._

**Eventos festivos**

**¡Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina!**

Ya es octubre y las calles de la ciudad empiezan a adornarse para la fiesta más importante del mes: ¡Halloween! Sí señores, el asombroso Halloween ya está a la vuelta de la esquina y el colegio tiene planes para ese día. Así que id preparando los disfraces y planeando vuestras bromas más terroríficas, porque después de los exámenes parciales la dirección nos dará una semana de vacaciones.

Y el mismísimo asombroso día de Halloween habrá un baile en el gimnasio con concurso de disfraces. Los disfraces más asombrosos serán los reyes del baile.

_Gilbert "Ore-sama" Bielschmidt, reportero de festivos._

**Clubes**

**Se inauguran los clubes**

Como ya sabréis, porque en ésta academia las noticias vuelan, a partir de hoy los clubes comenzarán sus actividades. Las listas de los miembros están en el tablón de anuncios, por si a alguien le interesa, de todos modos, los presidentes han avisado personalmente a los miembros de su asistencia al club.

Aquí os informo de las actividades que hará cada uno.

El club de teatro producirá una obra para final de trimestre.

El club de música apoyará al club de teatro componiendo la música para la obra.

El club de deporte formará equipos y harán las competiciones.

Y los clubes de tecnología y física y química se fusionarán para crear un robot de laboratorio.

_Emma Hepburn, encargada de los clubes._

**Cotilleos**

**Una pareja, una reconciliación y unos rumores sobre un club**

Para nuestra propia seguridad no daremos nombres sin permiso, en su lugar daremos nombres en clave para referirnos a las personas de la noticia.

Primeramente, hablaremos sobre ciertos rumores que corren sobre la formación de un nuevo club secreto, ya que se han visto a ciertas seis personas comportarse de forma algo extraña. Además, hace poco hemos recibido un chivatazo anónimo de que ciertamente esas personas han formado un club usando la sala 43 para esas reuniones clandestinas.

A continuación, hablaremos sobre el bombazo de la última semana: Alexandru y Elizabeta se ha reconciliado. Esto supone una relativa paz por los pasillos del instituto y un equipo más para el concurso de disfraces de Halloween. Los amigos de ambos, sobretodo Boris, se alegran de que hayan terminado con esa pelea que tenían desde hace diez años. Y los reconciliados dan las gracias a Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Cloe, Victoria, Mei, Emily, Lili, Evan, Peter y Raivis por haber ayudado a Boris para que ambos hicieran las paces.

Y por último, contaremos que se ha confirmado de la formación de una nueva pareja (A. L. B y V. F. V (*)). Nuestra reportera, Elizabeta Hérdeváry, tiene fotos del momento en el que se dieron lo que parecía el primer beso de la pareja, seguramente después de que uno de los dos le pidiera salir al otro. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones…

_Elizabeta Hérdeváry, Kiku Honda y Mei Wang, reporteros de cotilleos._

* * *

__(*) A. L. B. y V. F. V. : Alemania Ludwing Bielschmidt y Veneciano Feliciano Vargas


	12. Chapter 10

¡Y aquí el siguiente capitulo! Con las elecciones y... ¡La aparición estelar de las mascotas! Sí, pregunté si alguien quería y dije que lo iba a hacer, así que lo prometido es deuda.

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Julius Vargas (Abuelo Roma), Helena Karpusi (Mamá Grecia), Lovino Vargas (Romano), Feliciano Vargas (veneciano), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Daniel Hérdeváry (Magiar [sé que Daniel es el nombre de Nyo-HUngría, pero he decidido usarlo para éste personaje. Leí por ahí, que vendría a ser cómo el padre de Hungría]), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Kiku Honda (Japón), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Alfred F. "Superhero" Jones (América), Roderic Eldenstein (Austria), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

-Relájate, Cloe, son solo nuestros compañeros, los ves todos los días.-Le dijo Francis a su hermana.

Estaban detrás del teatro preparándose para presentar su programa para las elecciones. No eran los únicos allí, también estaban Arthur, Kiku, Ludwing, Berwald, Yao y Vash cada uno con su equipo de apoyo.

-¡Tranquilo, Artie! ¡El _hero_ ha estado convencido a gente para que te vote!-Gritaba Alfred.

-Hermano… no te pongas tan nervioso, suelta la pistola…-Ordenó Lili, aunque no con mucha convicción.

-¡Maldición, bastardos! ¡Uno de los tres tiene que ganar, así que más os vale poneros las pilas!-Les gritó Lovino a Kiku, Yao e Ivan.

-Ve~ Lud, Lud, relájate.-Dijo Feliciano mientras abrazaba al alemán.

También se veía a Berwald abrazando a Tino y respirando agitadamente. Mei no se despegaba de Kiku y de Yao, al igual que Natalia y Yekaterina con su hermano. Gilbert daba palmadas en la espalda de Ludwing mientras reía y Elizabeta, con ayuda de Roderic, le había quitado todas las armas a Vash.

Pronto apareció Heracles para dar la orden de dejar solos a los candidatos.

-Chicos… mi madre… dice… que os… vayáis… Dios, que sueño…-Ordenó mientras bostezaba.

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron en los sitios que quedaron libres del teatro. La mayoría ya conocían las propuestas para el nuevo año escolar por lo que habían leído en el periódico, así que nadie prestaba atención.

Después de lo que se convirtió en un debate del cual nadie salió ganando, Victoria y todos sus amigos fueron a felicitar a Cloe. Las chicas la abrazaron en masa mientras los chicos las miraban sonriendo.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien, _soeur_!

-S-sí… seguro que ganas.

-Oye… ¿No sentís como que alguien sobra aquí?-Preguntó Emily, empezando a enfadarse.

Claro que sobraba alguien, Evan no había dudado ni un instante en unirse al abrazo y poner en práctica las enseñanzas de Francis, sobre todo a la pequeña Lili, menos mal que Vash no estaba atento.

-¡Maldito pervertido italiano! ¡Deja de meter mano!-Emily empezó a golpearlo con furia mientras gritaba enfadada.

Mientras, Peter abrazaba a Lili sonriendo feliz, para desgracia de Evan, aún así, aguantó el tipo y sonrió a Emily.

-Oye…-rió- tampoco hace falta ponerse así, también te puedo dar amor a ti.-Sonrió lascivamente.-

-¡Cállate, idiota!-Gritó algo sonrojada, cabe decir, Emily al ver la sonrisa del italiano.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Las elecciones acabaron bien, si por bien se entiende que un ruso que dudosos antecedentes acabara de vice-presidente, de secretario un aspirante a vampiro y de presidenta… bueno, la presidenta, a pesar de ser joven, era la única normal.

Así es, Cloe ganó las elecciones junto a Ivan y ambos, bajo consejo de Elizabeta, escogieron a Alex como secretario. Los tres formaban el consejo estudiantil.

Además, el mismo día en el que los tres llegaron al poder se puso en vigor la nueva disciplina de mascotas. Lo que quiere decir que un montón de animales llegó en tropa a las instalaciones de la academia. Concretamente: un panda llamado Po, un pingüino fraile llamado Mr. Puffin, un pollito amarillo llamado Gilbird, un koala de nombre Allan, treinta y seis palomas mensajeras todas con el mismo nombre, Pierre, tres perros alemanes, unos muchos gatos, un oso polar llamado Kumajirou, una tortuga de nombre sospechosamente parecido a cierto italiano y un conejo al que llamaban Miffy.

-¿Crees que alguna sobrevivirá?-Preguntó Emily a sus amigos.

-Lo dudo mucho…-Contestó Mei.

Mientras los respectivos dueños de los animales disfrutaban del momento abrazándolas y acariciándolas.

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy, amigos :feelslikebugsbunny:

Candy: Lo sé, eso en principio pero poco a poco iré metiendo más parejas (según lo que me vaya diciendo el adivino de papel). También se pueden pedir.

¡REPITO! ¡SE PUEDEN PEDIR PAREJAS QUE NO ESTÉN EN EL PAIRING!


	13. Chapter 11

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Loan Wang (Vietnam), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Antonio Fernandez Carreido (España), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Roderic Eldelstein (Austria).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Victoria y Cloe estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos del patio de la academia. Su hermano mayor las había citado allí, pero ya llegaba tarde. Las chicas miraban entre divertidas y curiosas la reacción de la gente al leer el recién estrenado periódico.

Por ejemplo, Loan lo había arrugado y arrojado a una de las papeleras, seguramente después de leer la sección de deportes. Elizabeta, que lo leía junto a Alex y Boris, sonreía como una niña pequeña con un vestido nuevo.

Ellas, por su parte, se lo estaban leyendo mientras esperaban a Francis. El cual, llegó media hora después.

-_Salut, petites (*)_.-Las saludó como si no se hubiese retrasado media hora.

-_Frère (**)_, llegas tarde.-Le reprendió Cloe.

-_Oui (***)_, nos hemos podido leer el periódico y todo.-Siguió Victoria.

-¡Genial! Porque de eso venía a hablaros, ¿habéis leído lo de Halloween, cierto?-Las chicas asintieron.- Bien, pues os tengo que explicar la tradición familiar.-Se sentó entre sus dos hermanas y se dispuso a hablar de forma más seria.- Los Bonnefoy tenemos por costumbre ir siempre acompañados a los bailes escolares y eventos de ese estilo. Así que… ¿tenéis pareja?

-La verdad es que pensábamos ir en grupo con nuestros amigos.-Dijo Cloe.

-¿Eso cuenta como ir acompañadas?-Preguntó inocentemente Victoria.

-_Sacrebleu (****)!_-Exclamó horrorizado Francis.- ¡Os tengo que buscar una pareja antes de que eso pase!

Las más jóvenes lo miraron sin comprender, pero sabiendo cómo era, mejor no dijeron nada, así se ahorraban una escena dramática.

-Vale, yo iré con Cloe y Vicky con Arthur.-Sentenció Francis.

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó algo sonrojada Victoria. Ahora sí que pensaba en oponerse.- _Non, non, non! Jamais! Je ne vais pas avec lui (*****)!_ No, nunca, no pienso hacerlo.-Victoria, desde su enfado, miró a su hermana que estaba riendo por lo bajo tapándose la mano con la boca.- ¡Pero tú no te rías! ¡Ayúdame!

Francis la miraba enternecido, según él, la seychelense se ponía muy tierna cuando se sonrojaba. Casi no hacía caso a lo que decía.

-Vale, vale…-Cloe se calmó y miró a Francis seria.- Francis, ¿por qué Arthur?

-Porque 1: está soltero, 2: Antonio y Gilbert son malas influencias para ella, 3: No la dejaré ir con Ivan ni muerto y 4: Alfred dice que quiere ir solo. Así que si quiero que esté en buenas manos, el indicado es Artie. Vamos a buscarlo.-Añadió antes de que nadie replicara y se llevó a sus hermanas casi a rastras en busca del inglés.

Lo encontraron en la biblioteca de la academia, leyendo algo sobre magia.

-¡Artie~! –Canturreó el francés al encontrarlo.- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-_Bloody hell (******)_, no grites, _frog (*******)_, que esto es una biblioteca.-Maldijo Arthur al verlo. Se fijó en que las hermanas de Francis lo acompañaban.- ¿Qué queréis?

-A ver, ¿te conté lo de la tradición Bonnefoy, no?-El inglés asintió- Bien, pues tienes que acompañar a _mon petite_ Victoria.-Rodeó con un brazo a la aludida que intentaba centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la conversación entre su hermano y Arthur, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ir con ella?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…-susurró la morena.

-Porque ir solo otro año debe ser vergonzoso.-El galo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Iré con ella.-Aceptó el inglés sin mostrar emoción en el rostro, solo se le notaba algo sonrojado.

-_Parfait (*******)_.-Francis soltó a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Pero…!-Se quejó Victoria, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Arthur ya se había ido.

Más tarde, en la sala de teatro un español y un inglés jugaban con el atrezo a los piratas mientras Emma y Victoria los miraban distraídas.

-¡Ríndete ante La Armada Invencible (********)!-Exclamó Antonio dando estocadas a diestro y siniestro con la espada de plástico.

-¿Armada Invencible? ¡No me hagas reír!-Se burló el bretón.

Elizabeta entró a la sala y se acercó a sus amigas por detrás.

-Sé que están para comérselos, pero os van a entrar moscas como sigáis así.-Río la magiar. Las dos chicas la contestaron sonrojadas con gritos mientras ella seguía riendo.

-¡Hey! _Ungarn!_-Gritó Gilbert nada más ver a su amiga.

-_Ungarn?_-Eli lo miró confundida mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, Hungría en alemán, es tu nuevo mote. He pensado que como cada uno somos de países diferentes pues llamarnos a cada uno por nuestro país.-Sonrió con orgullo el albino.- Se me ha ocurrido a mí solito.

-¿Quieres un pin?-Preguntó con burla.- Además, hay gente que es del mismo país. Cómo tú y tu hermano.

-A mí me puedes llamar Prusia, como soy la parte Oriental…

-No me creo que vaya a decir esto, pero es buena idea. A todo esto… ¿qué querías?

-Ah, sí, ¿vendrás a nuestro micro Oktoberfest (********)?

-¿Lo vas a celebrar en serio? –La húngara no podía creerlo, eso podría meterse en un buen lío si alguien lo ve con alcohol

-Claro, ya me ha llegado la cerveza por contrabando, sería una pena desaprovecharla. Además, Austria irá.

-Austria es Roderic, ¿no?-Gilbert asintió.- Bueno, si no tengo más remedio iré…

-_Awesome!_ Trae a tus amigas o a quien quieras. ¡Cuántos más mejor! Será el sábado.

Y ahí terminó la conversación, puesto que Francis, el director del club, empezó a poner orden.

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡Qué tengo que decir algo!-Gritó Francis desde el escenario, todos callaron y miraron al galo.- Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención. El directo Vargas me ha dicho que la obra para éste trimestre tiene que ser algo basado en la Edad Media, ¿alguna propuesta?

-¡El gallardo español (*********)!-Propuso Antonio, siendo acuchillado por las miradas de todos.- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

-¿Qué tal algo sobre el amor cortés (**********)?-Propuso Roderic.

-¡Aburrido!-Reprochó Gilbert, siendo secundado por la mayoría de chicos del club.

-Pues a nosotras nos parece bien, ¿verdad, chicas?-Emma miró a todas sus cómplices en busca de su aprobación.

-Bueno, no peléis, hagámoslo por votación.-Pidió Francis.- ¿A favor de la idea de Roderic?- Diez manos fueron levantadas.- ¿En contra?- esa vez fueron solo ocho, entre ellas la del director.- Bien, pues Roderic será el que se encargará de todo. Las reglas son éstas: Tenemos que actuar todos, nada muy subido de tono y que esté para la fiesta de Navidad.

Francis bajó del escenario cediéndole el puesto a Roderic, quien procedió a explicar su idea. Según él, la llevaba trabajando desde verano y ya tenía el guión escrito, solo tenía que repartir los personajes. Las chicas y Feliciano se encargarían del vestuario y los chicos de la decoración y el atrezo.

* * *

Aclaraciones (hay muchas):

(*) Hola, pequeñas (francés)

(**) Hermano (francés)

(***) Sí (francés)

(****) Es una expresión de enfado o sorpresa usada en los países de habla francesa, literalmente significa sagrado azul.

(*****) ¡No, no, no! ¡Jamás! ¡No pienso ir con él! (francés)

(******) Demonios/ Maldición (ingles)

(*******) Rana, es una expresión inglesa para referirse a los franceses de forma despectiva.

(********) Perfecto (francés)

(*********) Armada Invencible: Termino usado para un intento de los españoles de conquistar Inglaterra. Irónicamente, fueron vencidos.

(**********) El Oktoberfest es una celebración alemana donde, básicamente, beben cerveza. Se celebra en varios países, pero no siempre en octubre. En Alemania la celebración es desde finales de septiembre hasta principios de octubre.

(***********) Obra teatral de Miguel de Cervantes.

(************) Es un tema usado en la Edad Media por los juglares. Se trata de un amor imposible entre el juglar y una dama, o bien porque está casada o porque pertenece a un estatus social mayor que el del caballero.

* * *

¡Bueno~! Aquí otro capítulo después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo siento, pero desde las vacaciones de Navidad he estado muy ocupada. Así que perdonadme, os lo suplico, en compensación, éste es algo más largo.

¡Necesito ayuda! ¿Quiénes queréis que sean los protagonistas de la obra de Roderic? Hay tres papeles:

-La dama

-El juglar (el amante de la dama)

-El esposo

Podéis elegir de entre éstos: Francia, Inglaterra, Alfred, Alemania, Suecia, España, Italia Veneciano, Bélgica, Hungría, Austria, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Vietnam, Tailandia y Prusia.

¡VOTAD!

Bueno, además, habéis podido apreciar que en la academia también usarán el nombre del país, así no habrá líos con los nombres humanos (aunque de momento no he recibido ninguna queja)

* * *

Reviews:

Candy:¡Sí! ¡O HongIce! Ya estaba yo pensando en algo así xD Y Thailandia... es genial, pero si lo junto con Mongolia, sería juntarle con un profesor... vale, no es tan mala idea... jejej e/e  
Y yo leí que Mr. Puffin era un pingüino fraile, o frailecillo. Y yo tampoco creo que sobreviva ninguna, acabarán muertas entre tanto achuchón las pobres mascotas.  
¡Claro! ¡La súper sección de deportes escrita por el superhero de Alfred! Yo también me imagino a Vietnam haciendo eso, precisamente lo he escrito xD Hungría directamente iría a por Rumanía y Bulgaría y los disfrazaría de algo "yaoizable" para su colección personal de fotos xD  
Papasconcalcetas: Claro, es el awesome Prusia, tiene que hacer gracia, si no, no sería awesome... xD

¡Gracias a todos por lo views, lo reviews, los follows y los favoritos! ¡En serio! *^* Me hacéis feliz

_Por cada review a Prusia se le ocurre otra buena idea_


	14. Chapter 12

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capitulo: **Francis y sus planes. Celos prusianos y suizos. Alcohol y yaoi~

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Sornam Noo Lata (Tailandia), Antonio Fernandez Carreido (España), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Alfred F. Jones (América), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/Veneciano), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur/Romano), Vicent Hepburn (Holanda), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Kiku Honda (Japón), Heracles Karpusi (Grecia), Sadiq Adnan (Turquía), Xian Wang (Hong Kong), Matthew Jones (Canadá), Emil Steilsson (Islandia).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Ya estaban de nuevo en el teatro, ese día serían las pruebas para los papeles de la obra de Roderic, que se presentaba al papel del esposo junto a otros muchos, como Sornam, Antonio y Ludwing. Al papel de la dama se presentaban todas las chicas, solo para hacer la gracia, y al del juglar se presentaban pocos, Alfred, Gilbert y Feliciano. Claro, que Francis, quien era el que dirigía las pruebas, ya tenía planeado a quien escoger. Lo hacía por su amigo Gilbert, según él necesitaba un empujón con cierta húngara. Hacía unos años que notaba algo raro entre ellos dos y éste era el año idóneo para hacer algo por ellos, no en vano él era el rey del amour.

No prestó mucha atención a las pruebas, sabía a quién iba a escoger desde el principio. Para el esposo a Roderic, Gilbo no aguantaba al austriaco, era perfecto, para la dama a Elizabeta y para el amante Gilbert. Solo esperaba que nadie metiera la pata.

-Bien, ya he tomado mi decisión, el esposo será Roderic, la dama Elizabeta y el amante Gilbert. Emma será la amiga de la dama, Alfred será el espía, Feliciano y Lili los sirvientes de la casa, Antonio y Ludwing los amigos del esposo y el resto la corte.-Dijo Francis.

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada de rencor, seguramente por haber elegido a la magiar como la dama. Eli abrazó a Roderic con entusiasmo y él correspondió más clamado que ella. Francis le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente, aunque no se lo creyera nadie.

Ya fuera de la sala de teatro, Gilbert, Antonio y Francis se reunieron.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de poner a Elizabeta como la chica, franchute?-Le regañó el alemán.

-Gilbo, no te enfades, Eli lo hizo muy bien, es normal que la eligiera.-Dijo Antonio defendiendo a su amigo.

-Aún así…-se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Por Dios, que tengo que besarla!-Se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y se sonrojó, aunque intentaba mantener el ceño fruncido.

-Cambiando de tema…-intervino Francis- ¿qué haréis el día de Halloween?

-Yo no pienso ir…-Contestó Gilbert, aún sonrojado.

-¡Yo iré con Lovi, Emma y Vicent del cuento de Caperucita Roja (*)!

-Pues yo iré con Cloe, pero no sé de qué…

-Podríais ir de Moulin Rouge, os pegaría.-Propuso Antonio. Gilbert se daba por perdido en la conversación.

Pronto apareció Elizabeta buscando al albino. Francis le dio unos codazos a Antonio para que prestara atención.

-¡Gil! ¡Oye! ¿Vas a ir con alguien a la fiesta de Halloween?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Yo? Eso son tonterías, soy demasiado awesome para ir a esas cosas.

-Qué pena, es que Rumanía, Bulgaria y yo necesitamos a uno más para nuestros disfraces.-Se encogió de hombros e hizo amago de irse.

-¡O-oye! Pues si es necesario os acompaño, ya sé que necesitáis de mi awesome persona, no hace falta que supliques.-Intervino Gilbert antes de que la húngara se fuera.- ¿De qué me tengo que disfrazar?

-De ayudante de caza vampiros, o sea, de mi ayudante, la semana que viene compraremos los disfraces.-Sonrió antes de irse.

Antonio y Francis estaban descojonándose ante la cara de su amigo.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

El sábado llegó según lo esperado, hacía buen tiempo, pero con un poco de frío, propio del otoño que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

A las seis, todos los jóvenes de origen germánico del instituto preparaban el micro Oktoberfest que llevaban planeando desde verano.

-Késesesese~ ¡Los abuelos se han portado! ¡Nos han mandado la mejor cerveza de Alemania!-Gritó entusiasmado Gilbert al abrir las cajas que les habían enviado sus abuelos.

-Aquí hay cerveza para emborrachar a todo el colegio.-Observó Roderic, que a pesar de no llevarse bien con el albino, que era el cabecilla de la idea, se había apuntado.

-Ese es el plan, señorito Austria.-Contestó Gilbert.

-_Bruder_ (**), ¿qué te he dicho de llamar así a Roderic?-Le reganó Ludwing.

-Que sí, que sí…-hizo un mohín con desgana y siguió sacando la cerveza del embalaje.

Pronto llegaron más invitados, entre ellos la recién apodada Hungría y compañía.

-¡Hey, Hungría! ¡A beber se ha dicho! –Dijo nada más verla el albino. Le lanzó una botella de cerveza y sonrió alegre.

Y más o menos, así fue como empezó la borrachera.

Cuando ya estaban todos lo suficientemente borrachos, Mei, Kiku y Eli pusieron en marcha su plan.

Elizabeta jugueteaba distraídamente con una botella de cerveza vacía cerca de Heracles, uno de sus mejores amigos. Ambos habían crecido siendo maltratados por Sadiq y al final, pues se habían hecho amigos. Él la miró algo adormilado, no por el alcohol, era su expresión habitual.

-Eli-chan, ¿estás aburrida?-Preguntó.

-Un poco, Herc (***).-Lo miró claramente aburrida, aunque solo estuviera actuando.- Deberíamos de jugar a algo entre todos.

Casualmente, Gilbert pasaba por ahí y escuchó la conversación.

-¿Jugar?-Le dijo a la húngara. Estaba sonrojado por la bebida, era de los que más habían bebido.- ¿A qué?

-Hm… A la botella, por ejemplo.-Sugirió "inocentemente" Eliza.

-A mí me parece buena idea.-Comentó Kiku, que estaba sentado al lado de Heracles.

-Y a mí.-Dijo a su vez Mei, al lado de Eli.

-Bueno, vale jugaremos a la botella…-Gilbert sonrió como un tonto mientras se giraba hacia el resto de la fiesta.- ¡OID! ¡GENTUCILLA! ¡VAMOS A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA!

Todos parecieron conformes, seguramente por el alcohol de sus venas, ya que seguramente no sabían ni lo que había dicho el auto denominado prusiano.

El conocido Fujoshi Trio se miró con complicidad entre ellos y se sentaron juntos en el círculo que se estaba formando para el juego.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?-Dijo sonriente la húngara con la botella vacía en la mano. Al ver que nadie se atrevía, suspiró y ella misma giró la botella.

Ésta paró enfrente a Roderic.

Ambos se miraron y Elizabeta se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Roderic le costaba bastante guardar la compostura también. Todo el mundo los miraba sin comprender.

-Venga Rod, que no se diga.-Dijo la castaña acercándose al austriaco.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que a cada paso que daban, los celos de dos personas se acrecentaban. Vash apartó la mirada molesto y Gilbert lo imitó sin darse cuenta, ver el beso no haría más que hacer crecer su celos a límites peligrosos que preferían no alcanzar.

Mei preparó la cámara, aunque no fuera un beso entre dos hombres, pero así tendrían un recuerdo.

El beso no fue gran cosa. Uno casto y rápido, apenas un roce de labios. Cada uno volvió a su sitio sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Le toca a Mei.-Sonrió la húngara pasándole la botella a su amiga.

La taiwanesa giró la botella con la suerte de que acabó señalando a su hermano mayor, Xian.

-¡Nii-chan!-Dijo animada, acercándose a él

Él se acercó y le dio el beso típico que se dan los hermanos cuando son pequeños al darse las buenas noches. Kiku los miró con curiosidad, más bien, los analizaba.

Mei volvió al sitio y pasó la botella a quien estaba en su derecha, es decir, a Alfred. La hizo girar y señaló a su hermano, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí y eso que estaba al lado de su hermano.

-_Oh, lil' bro! _(****) ¡Estabas ahí!-Dijo el estadounidense.- _Ok, let's kiss_. (*****)

Cogió de los hombros a Matthew y le plantó un beso algo distinto a los que ha habido antes. Éste era con ganas, no como si fueran hermanos, tal vez por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre del estadounidense. Huelga decir que Kiku tenía ya varias fotos del mismo beso.

Los siguientes en besarse fueron Emil y Xian, una de las parejas favoritas de los fujoshis.

Xian sonrió con suficiencia al ver el resultado y no dudó en tomar al islandés de la barbilla. Este no se opuso al gesto, pero lo miraba desafiante. El hongkonés se agachó hasta estar a la altura del nórdico y…

Aparecieron los profesores.

-Más os vale tener una buena escusa para esto.-Amenazó la sub-directora mirándolos con el seño fruncido señalando el montón de botellas de buena cerveza alemana vacías.

Los alumnos maldijeron mentalmente el Oktoberfest.

* * *

(*)Caperucita Roja: Esto lo he metido porque he visto muchos fanarts del Tomato Gang vestidos de esa manera, me hizo gracia. Bélgica sería Caperucita Roja, España el cazador, Holanda el lobo y Romano sería la abuelita, de ahí el Grandmano que es sencillamente graciosísimo.

(**)Bruder: Hermano (alemán).

(***)Herc: Heracles es la forma griega del nombre Hércules, cuyo diminutivo es Herc.

(****) Oh, lil' bro!: ¡Oh! ¡Hermanito! (inglés).

(*****) Ok, let's kiss: Bien, besémonos (inglés).

* * *

Reviews (los que no están aquí ya los he contestado):

**Candy: **¡Dije que habría HOngIce! ¡Y puse HongIce! *^* Bueno, al menos un intento xD Malditos profes inoportunos, pero tenía ganas de hacer eso xDD Más bien, Hungría invitó a Prusia xDD Fue totalmente ukeado por la húngara. Porque me lo has pedido pondré un poco de Mongolia x Tailandia, a ver por donde lo meto ¿ok? ¡Yo los iba a disfrazar de piratas a ambos! No sé, me parecerían geniales w ¡Y gracias por recomendarme! ¡Se te agradece!

**Papasconcalcetas: **Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase n.n

Se agradecen los reviews, los follows y los views n.n De verdad, me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero tengo mucho exámenes y poco tiempo, por eso, hoy subiré dos caps


	15. Chapter 13

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Helena Karpusi (Antigua Grecia), Heracles Karpusi (Grecia), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Vash Zwingli (Suiza), Mathias Koler (Dinamarca), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Julius Vargas (Imperio Romano).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Típico. Vas a un internado y se te ocurre hacer una fiesta con alcohol en el descampado. Y claro, los profesores se preguntan: ¿Dónde se han metido todos? Y acaban descubriéndolo. ¿Y quién se lleva la culpa? Pues… no se sabe bien, y menos cuando hablamos de cuarenta y cinco personas.

Estaban en el salón de actos, todos sentados en las sillas y los profesores mirándolos desde el escenario.

-Ya me estáis contando de quién ha sido la idea.-Dijo la sub-directora Helena mirándolos seria. Miró a su hijo Heracles.- Herc, habla.

-No sé quien fue, madre. A mí me invitó Elizabeta…-el griego bostezó después de contestar.

La iracunda mujer se giró hacia donde estaba la susodicha.

-E-esto… -Miró a los germánicos, prácticamente le suplicaban que se estuviera callada.

-Fue idea mía, señora Karpusi.-Gilbert, en un acto de valentía, se levantó del asiento.

Todos miraron al albino sorprendidos y no tardaron en aparecer más culpables.

-También fue mía, señora.-Dijo Ludwing. No iba a dejar solo a su hermano.

-Y nuestra.-Roderic siguió el ejemplo de sus hermanos germánicos junto a Vash, Mathias y Arthur.

-Bien, como los culpables han dado la cara, el resto de alumnos os podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones.-La sub-directora miró sorprendida a los cabecillas de la idea.

Los alumnos obedecieron y dejaron a los germánicos a solas con la sub-directora.

-Bien, chicos, creo que…

-¡HELENA! –Irrumpió en la sala el director Vargas, vestido con una bata de andar por casa.- ¿Se puede saber qué horas son éstas para molestarme? ¡Que yo tengo que dormir! –Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a los chicos que tenían cara de culpabilidad.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los alumnos aquí presentes, señor Vargas, han montado una fiesta con alcohol en el descampado.-Le explicó su mano derecha.

-¿Oktoberfest?-Les preguntó a los jóvenes, mirándolos pensativo, todos asintieron, cambiando la expresión del director a una más entusiasta.- ¡Eso hicimos nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes! –Rió el director.- ¡Oh, venga ya, Helena! ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas! Fue la primera vez que ella bebía alcohol, se pasó un poquitito bastante y al día siguiente despertó con una resaca tremenda.-Les explicó Julius.- ¡Y vuestro abuelo! –Rió un poco más alto señalando a los hermanos Bielschmidt.- ¡Él sí que sabe beber! ¡Dios mío! ¡No he visto a alguien que aguante tanto!

-¡E-eso no es asunto suyo, señor Vargas! –Gritó atorada la sub-directora.- ¡Estos alumnos tienen que ser castigados por su comportamiento!

-Bah, no exageres Karpusi, eso lo hemos hecho todos alguna vez, déjalos.-Hizo un mohín quitándole importancia al asunto.- Iros a dormir ya.-El directo sintió como alguien le atravesaba la nuca con la mirada.- E-esto… ¿Qué tal una semana de castigo sin recreo? ¿Le parece bien, señora Karpusi?

La aludida sonrió satisfecha.

-Perfecto.

* * *

¡Aquí el otro cap que prometí! Os lo debía por tardar tanto... uwu Es algo cortito, pero es lo que hay. En seguida me pongo con el siguiente y espero actualizar pronto.

_~¿Reviews para que Helena deje de despertar a Julius a altas horas de la madrugada?~_


	16. Chapter 14

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxRusia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **La~rgo, muy la~rgo, en compensación a mi inactividad (disculpas al final de cap). Genderbending y amenazas (no diré de que tipo) a Feli D:

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capítulo: **Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Arthur Kirland (Inglaterra), Lukas Bonnewiik (Noruega), Tino Vänäimöinen (Finlandia), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Emil Bonnewiik (Islandia), Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Cloe Bonnafoy (Mónaco), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Matthias Koler (Dinamarca), Xian Wang (Hong Kong)

* * *

Escena normal en un instituto cualquiera: La marimacho del lugar peleándose con el narcisista amigo de la infancia.

Y eso era lo que hacían Elizabeta y Gilbert. Esta vez era porque el albino no quería ir a ensayar la obra del trimestre.

-¡Suéltame marimacho! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Esto es una venganza de Francis, seguro! –Gilbert se quejaba aferrándose al marco de la puerta para que Elizabeta no le arrastrara al teatro.

-¡Pues no seas tan cobarde y renuncia! ¡Así me libraré de ti de una buena vez! – La magiar soltó al alemán, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

Éste se levantó con todo el orgullo del Reino de Prusia y empezó a caminar hacia el teatro.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

La peli-castaña siguió a su amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No muy lejos de allí, el Magic Group celebraba una de sus reuniones clandestinas.

-No creo que funcione, Arthur.-Dijo con desconfianza Lukas, sin dejar de mirar el hechizo que habían escogido sus amigos.

-No seas gafe, Lukas.-Le reprendió su amigo finlandés Tino.- Seguro que entre Boris y Arthur pueden.

-Pero… ¿Genderbending? Nos podríamos meter en un buen lío.-Opinó el rumano leyendo el hechizo en cuestión.

- ¡Tranquilos, chicos! Es magia inglesa, no habrá problemas. Además, solo será una prueba durante un día, será divertido.-Arthur no paraba de sonreír como un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces.

-Bueno, si prometes que no pasará nada peligroso, lo haremos.-Apoyó Boris, sonriendo, no tan confiado.

Y así los dos aspirantes a mago hechizaron a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de teatro…

-¡Ve~! ¿No sentís como algo raro en el ambiente? –Feliciano, con toda su ternura, interrumpió la escena.

-Repetimos la escena… otra vez…-Un muy angustiado Francis miraba con cansancio al escenario donde se repetía por décima vez la escena.- Y esta vez, Feli, trata de concentrarte.

-¡Está bien! –El italiano hizo el saludo militar, causando varios "awww" por parte de las chicas debido a la ternura que éste desprendía.- ¡Señora de Garzón! ¡Señora de Garzón! ¡Ha llegado una carta para usted!

Elizabeta actuó acorde a la situación pareciendo emocionada, hasta que apareció Roderic en escena, haciendo que la castaña pegase un brinco del susto.

-¿De quién es la carta, mi señora? –Preguntó con un ligero tono de enfado.

-Ve~ ¡Hola, Roderic! –Y ese saludo causó que el teatro estallara en gritos de desesperación.

Por suerte, después de ese incidente, la escena salió bien. Ludwing y sus amenazas al italiano, no diré de que tipo fueron las amenazas, eso lo dejo a merced de vuestra imaginación, seguramente tuvieron mucho que ver en ello.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

A la mañana siguiente, un grito desgarrador (y agudo, de chica) despertó al internado. Ese grito provenía del cuarto de Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, que ahora eran chicas, de ahí los gritos.

El trío de amigas, salió del cuarto echas unas furias, en busca del sospechoso de su actual estado. Pero no contaban con que el inglés ya se había escondido en el cuarto de Alexandru, Boris, Lukas y Emil, donde también se habían metido cuatro chicos que reconocían vagamente.

Gilbert tocó la puerta, más bien, la golpeó con el puño para que le abriesen la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces y nada.

-¡Maldita sea, Alexandru Ionescu! ¡Abre la jodida puerta! ¡Sabemos que Arthur está ahí con vosotros!-La autodenominada prusiana gritó, atrayendo a otros muchos con más o menos el mismo problema que ella y sus amigas.

Y así, poco a poco, la puerta del cuarto de Alexandru, Boris, Lukas y Emil se fue convirtiendo en un punto de manifestación. Por suerte, Tino, amigo de los dueños del cuarto, llegó seguido por Berwald, ahora chica.

-¡Moi! ¡Ey! ¡Escuchadme!-Pero como era costumbre, tal vez porque la expresión risueña del finlandés hacía que nadie le tomase en serio, nadie le hizo caso.

Por suerte, Berwald imponía tanto como cuando era hombre.

-¡C'll'd!-Ordenó la sueca, y todos obedecieron.

-Gracias, Su-san…-Tino miró agradecido a su amiga.- Bien, iros todos, yo hablaré con Arthur, pero si no os vais no podré.

Berwald miró amenazantemente a todos haciendo que se fueran a regañadientes.

-Berwald, tú también vete, no quiero que Arthur se asuste más de lo que ya estará.

La rubia asintió y volvió al cuarto. Tino, por su parte, llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

-Chicos, soy yo, ya se han ido todos, abrid.

Un chico de pelo castaño, hasta los hombros y recogido en una coleta (muy parecido al profesor de deporte) le recibió con una sonriente, parecía ser el único que no tenía problemas con su actual aspecto.

-¡Hola, Tino! Arthur está dentro. Pasa.-Elizabeta se apartó para dejarle paso a su primo (*).

Éste entró mirando impresionado la escena que tenía lugar dentro. No solo Elizabeta, si no, que también Victoria, Cloe, Mei y el propio Arthur, artífice de todo el embrollo, habían sido afectados por el hechizo y se encontraban ahí. Arthur (chica) estaba con cara de haber llorado en los brazos del moreno que miraba con cara de resignado y… ¿un poco sonrojado quizás? A los demás mientras Boris buscaba algo en el libro que usaron el día anterior para realizar el embrujo siendo ayudado por Lukas y Alex. Emil… simplemente le daba de comer a su pingüino fraile siendo observado por Mei y Cloe que se morían de ternura.

Tino se acercó hasta la inglesa y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

-Arthur… venga, tranquila… si te quedas en ese estado no podrás hacer nada por solucionarlo.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho y nada.-Puntualizó el seychellense.

-Cállate, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.-La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues estoy aquí para protegerte de toda esa gente que te quiere llevar a la hoguera, por bruja.

-Pues entonces vete, puedo yo sola. No me haces falta, niñato.

-Genial.-El moreno se levantó.- Vámonos chicos, aquí no pintamos nada.

Alex, que en poco podía ayudar a su amigo búlgaro, se giró hacia los presentes.

-Sí, chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos, así Arthur y Boris podrán trabajar tranquilos.

Todos abandonaron la habitación.

Ya que era por la mañana, todo el mundo fue directo al comedor después de intentar hablar con Arthur (siendo frustrados por Berwald y su mirada penetrante). Emil, Lukas y Tino fueron directamente a la mesa que compartían con sus hermanos nórdicos. Allí, para "sorpresa" de ellos tres, Matthias se metía con la nueva condición de Berwald. Los tres amigos se acercaron a la mesa con hastío.

-¡Ey, Noru! ¿Has visto? ¡Berwald ahora es chica! Dios, no sabía que esto podría llegar a ser tan gracioso.-El danés de pelo en un punta miró de nuevo a la sueca, la cual hacía todo lo posible por no perder la compostura, e se fijó en el busto de esta.- Pues al final va a ser verdad que las suecas están bien dotadas y todo…

Ese comentario molestó tanto a Berwald como a Lukas y a Tino, por razones varias. Pero el único en reaccionar debidamente fue Lukas, que pegó en el estómago a "su mejor amigo".

-Deja de decir tonterías, idiota. Y deja a Berwald en paz, ya bastante mal lo pasa la pobre.

Emil miraba a sus hermanos con cara de aburrimiento mientras bebía su vaso de leche. Cuando terminó, miró a la puerta para ver si su amigo Xian lo esperaba. Por suerte lo halló, pero también había sufrido el efecto de las frikadas de su hermano. Se levantó con un cansancio y ni se molestó en despedirse, ya que los cuatro estaban peleándose, más bien, Lukas pegaba a Matthias mientras éste se metía con Berwald, y se dirigió a la puerta con su amiga.

De cerca, pudo apreciar que la hongkonesa fruncía el ceño.

"Bueno, de chica es más expresivo que de chico" pensó el islandés.

-Hola.-Saludó quedamente.

-Hola.-La asiática lo miró relajando el ceño.- Vámonos ya, no quiero que me miren en este estado.

Dicho esto, cogió el brazo de su amigo y tiró de él hasta el pasillo.

Ese día iba a ser un día mu~y largo. O eso era lo que pensaban todos.

* * *

(*) Bueno, resulta que estudiando geografía, averigüé que Estonia, Hungría y Finlandia son primos, ya que el estonio, el finlandés y el húngaro son leguas destacadas de una subfamilia de las leguas urálicas llamada lenguas ugrofinesas. Así que quise poner esa relación familiar en el fic.

**Candy: **Yeah, os dejé con las ganas a todos~ w Soy malosha. Yo también los veo tan... yaoi... Es que los dos son tan sexys xDD En fin, debería dejar de leer yaoi... (ni yo me lo creo xD) Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic n.n

Bue~no... Ahora sí, mis más sinceras y grandes disculpas elevadas a la centésima, de verdad. Estuve teniendo muchos problemas con el ordenador y se me borró todo y hasta hoy no terminé de escribir y de actualizar el ordenador. En compensación tenéis un cap largo, con nyos, Nordic 5, un poco de SuFin, DenNor y HongIce.


	17. Chapter 15

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxEstonia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **Pues... ¡NYOS! ¡MUCHÍSIMOS NYOS! Y HongIce, ligero Mongolia x Tailandia, y largo... muy largo...

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Emil Bonewiik (Islandia), Xian Wang (Hong Kong), Ludwing Bielschmidt (Alemania), Alfred F. Jones (América/Estados Unidos), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Natalia Braginski (Bielorrusia), Matthew Jones (Canadá), Yao Wang (China), Im Yong Soo (Corea del Sur), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Kiku Honda (Japón), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra/ Reino Unido), Feliciano y Lovino Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano e Italia del Sur/Romano), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Ivan Braginski (Rusia), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Yekaterina Brangiski (Ucrania), Loan Wang (Vietnam), Emily Ashton (Wy), Sornam Noo Lata (Tailandia), Temüjin Gansükh (Mongolia), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Lukas Bonnewiik (Noruega)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Un joven islandés caminaba al lado de su compañera asiática a clase, ya que ambos iban a la misma aula. La escena podría ser perfectamente normal, de no ser porque estamos hablando de la Gakuen Hetalia, y como ya sabréis, ahí nunca pasa nada normal.

La asiática en realidad era un chico, solo que por culpa de ciertos aspirantes a magos (Boris y Arthur), se había visto convertido en chica y ahora tendría que esperar a que el loco del opio y su amigo sirviente de vampiro arreglaran su problema y el de media escuela. Ya que no solo él había sufrido cambios en su género, si no también Ludwing, Alfred, Roderic, Emma, Natalia, ese chico del cual nadie se acordaba su nombre (Matthew), su hermano mayor Yao, su primo Im Yong, Antonio, Francis, su primo Kiku, Elizabeta, el propio precursor del problema Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, Lili, Cloe, Gilbert, Ivan, Victoria, Berwald, su hermana pequeña Mei, Yekaterina, su hermana mayor Loan y Emily. Así que, sí, más o menos media escuela había sido víctima del club secreto de magia del loco del opio.

Pero volviendo a la escena…

-¿Cómo es que tú no te has convertido en chica, o algo así? –Preguntó la asiática con su habitual pasotismo.

-Ni idea, eso debe saberlo Arthur, pregúntale si lo ves.-Respondió Emil con sequedad.

No os confundáis, es que ellos se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

Finalmente llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. Elizabeta y Yong no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Hola chicos! Bueno… Chico y chica.-Se corrigió el húngaro.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí puedo reclamar los pechos de Aniki! –Dicho y hecho la coreana no tardó en abrazar por la espalda a su hermana y agarrarle los pechos.- ¡Tus pechos son míos, da-ze~!

Xian le dedicó una de esas miradas que usaba antes de atacar cuando practicaba kung-fu y su hermana se separó rápidamente.

-¡Eli~! –Se llevó al aludido a un lugar apartado y empezó a hablarle en susurros.- ¿Lo entiendes? –El magyar sonrió perversamente y asintió mirando a Emil y Xian que andaban distraídos en sus pensamientos.

Ay, pobres. Que aprovechen ahora, porque dos fujoshis se habían aliado en su contra.

Después de clase de matemáticas los dos amigos se fueron sin notar que los dos de antes los seguían. Bueno, sí lo notaban, pero preferían ignorarlos.

El plan de los fujoshis era el siguiente: ¡Juntarlos de una vez por todas! (plan original hasta el extremo –nótese la ironía-). El hongkonés llevaba todo el año diciendo cosas de su amigo tipo: "Eres lindo" o "te has sonrojado, eso te hace más lindo" o, simplemente, se le quedaba mirando durante toda la hora. Y claro, eso ponía nervioso al albino y hacía que se pusiera algo –muy- violento, se enfadase, se sonrojase y que Xian volviese a decir algo de "estás sonrojado, eso te hace más lindo" y así seguía el círculo vicioso… Y claro, Yong y Eli ya había notado eso en las clases que compartían con la –futura- pareja, y aprovechando la situación actual de Xian… ¡Les harían declararse su amor!

Claro que ellos ya eran novios, pero Emil, era un experto en despachar a su hermano mayor, por eso él tampoco lo sabía.

Por otra parte, Xian, ya estaba acostumbrado al acoso de sus hermanos y primos, tenía experiencia para escapar de los ojos del club de periodismo y su columna de cotilleos, por eso nadie lo sabe, por el momento.

Resumiendo, nadie podría tener ni la más remota idea de que los dos salían juntos. Aunque tenía planeado contárselo al mundo algún día de estos… O al menos Xian tenía planeado eso. ¡Y esa era la oportunidad perfecta!

-Emil… ¿Aprovechamos el tiempo de cambio de clase? O algo así… –Preguntó con fingida inocencia la hongkonesa.

El islandés, que sabía que cuando su "amiga" ponía esa voz no era precisamente para algo bueno, la miró asustado y sonrojado.

-¡Pe-pero si queda un minuto! Anda, será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar al aula de ciencias.-El albino cogió de la mano a su "compañera" de la mano y tiró hasta la mencionada aula.

Xian miró hacia atrás a los fujoshis lanzándoles una mirada de complicidad. No hacían falta las palabras para que esos tres se comprendieran en ese momento.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

-Señor Sornam, reparta estas fotocopias.-El profesor Temüjin, le entregó los papeles al susodicho con una sonrisilla.- Y pásese por mi despacho a la hora del recreo.-Añadió una vez el tailandés hubo terminado de repartir los papeles.

El chico tragó duro y se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente, tanto que solo el profesor de Sociales y su amigo vietnamita se dieron cuenta. Loan soltó una pequeña risita y su amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, cállate, Vietnam (*), ahora que eres chico te puedo pegar.

-Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú aún de chica.

Y ahí terminó la conversación. El profesor procedió a dar la clase mientras Yong y Kiku cuchicheaban al fondo.

-Entonces, creo que Xian quiere que descubramos que él y Emil están saliendo.

-¿Segura? Yo creo que si fuera así no necesitaría nuestra ayuda.-La japonesa se quedó pensativa un momento.- Aunque si dices que os miró de esa manera…

-¡Pues claro! ¿Sabes esa mirada que pone cuando quiere que atosiguemos a Yao con su relación con Ivan? Pues puso esa cara.

-Señor… Señorita Im, cállese o me veré obligado a echarl... a de clase.

La nombrada se hundió un poco en el asiento y empezó a hablar más bajo.

-Entonces… ¿les ayudamos?-Preguntó.

-Es hora de reunir al Club Fujoshi.-Asintió.

Y a la hora del recreo, cuando ya Sornam estaba en el despacho del profesor Temüjin, los móviles de ciertos pervertidos amantes de las relaciones homosexuales empezaron a sonar con el mensaje que les citaba a la hora de comer en la sala 69.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Alexandru, Boris y Arthur seguían intentando descifrar el contra-hechizo.

-Arthur… Creo que ya lo tengo.-Anunció Boris.

-¿Ya? Creía que no lo conseguiríamos hasta más tarde… Pero creo que podríamos dejarlos así todo el día. Sería divertido.-La inglesa sonrió con cierta maldad.

-Te das cuenta que tú también has sufrido los efectos del encantamiento, ¿verdad?-Observó Boris, sin mala intención.

-¡E-eso no importa ahora! ¡Lo importante es que hay un montón de gente ahora que tiene el género cambiado!

Ambos salieron de la habitación a explorar como se desarrollaba la gente con su nuevo sexo.

Según vieron, casi nadie cambiaba personalidad.

Antonio seguía siendo alegre y despreocupada, abrazando a sus amigos sin importarle sus nuevos bultos, sobre todo a Lovino y a Emma.

Kiku mantenía su ambigüedad y su seriedad.

Francis seguía siendo igual de pervertida y le cogió el truco en seguida a sus encantos femeninos.

Alfred se creía una heroína tipo Elektra (**) en vez de Capitán América, eso ya era un avance.

Alemania intentaba inútilmente esconder su… abultado busto y mataba con la mirada a Feliciano que decía que se veía muy linda así.

Gilbert y Elizabeta seguían peleando.

Ivan ahogaba (literalmente) a Yao con sus pechos.

Las chicas en general se mostraban algo torpes con su nueva constitución, pero se comportaban como siempre. Otro

Y así podría estar contándoos eternamente, pero centrémonos en la reunión que tuvo lugar en la sala 69 después de que los fujoshis comieran a toda prisa.

-Vale, estamos aquí, hermanos fujoshis, para ayudar a Xian para que no tenga que esconder más su romance con Emil, ¿es así, Xian onee-chan? –Preguntó el líder que hacía de líder, Mei, que por supuesto ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

La aludida asintió sin mediar palabra.

-Bien, pues este es el plan. Xian, tú aprovecharás tu actual aspecto y le dirás a Emil que "tienes una idea muy interesante", tú ya sabes a que me refiero, -en realidad, todos sabían a qué se refería el taiwanés, así que soltaron pequeñas risitas indiscretas- y te lo llevarás a tu cuarto, en el cual Emma, Yekaterina y Yong se encargarán de que nadie moleste. De todos modos, Loan y yo nos encargaremos de Yao. Kiku y Elizabeta instalarán la cámara, con la excusa de la columna de cotilleos.-Después de la larga explicación, la morena miró a sus compañeros.- ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y pusieron el plan en marcha después de las clases de la tarde.

Xian arrastró a Emil hasta su cuarto donde Kiku y Elizabeta ya habían instalado la cámara y veían lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

Mientras, Mei y Loan (sospechosamente), habían insistido a Yao en ir a dar un paseo los tres juntos.

Lo que pasó en el cuarto lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, solo diré que hubo mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Pero las fotos que hicieron ya rondaban, discretamente, por el colegio antes de la cena. Esa noche, Lukas y Yao se sentaron juntos para planear su venganza.

También, Lukas acompañó a Alex, Boris y Tino para ayudar a Arthur con el contra-hechizo.

Y así, todo volvió a la normalidad. Justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Halloween.

* * *

(*) De vez en cuando los personajes se dirán por el nombre de su país, y más si son muy amigos. Influencias prusianas, ya sabéis.

(**) Elektra: Personaje femenino de Universo Marvel.

* * *

Bue~no... flipo conmigo misma... No sé como he podido escribir esto en un solo día, y, francamente, lo ODIO, pero bueh, aquí son las 11 de la noche y no era plan de ponerse a corregir nada a estas horas y menos algo taaan largo. Podéis tomatearme por esto.

Y a todo esto... A estas alturas os preguntaréis porque he hecho esto de los nyos... Bueno, se me vino a la mente cuando estaba viendo imágenes de Mangary/Male!Hungary (al cual amo con todas mis fuerzas), y me dije: ¿por qué no? Sería interesante y salió esto, un puro HongIce. Eso es porque hay un duojinshi HongIce en el que aparece Mangary y Corea... Y la verdad, es genial *^* Por eso es puro HongIce. Sobre lo de Mongolia x Tailanda... ¡Me lo pidió una lectora! . La cual tiene derecho a matarme por lo cutre que ha quedado. Aparecerán de vez en cuando, porque me ha hecho gracia xD Sí, me hace gracia lo cutre, podéis matarme y tal...

¡He hecho cambios en el pairing! Ahora en vez de RusUkr, será EstUkr, ¿por qué? Porque me gusta más el RoChu y por que el EstUkr es adorable, no hay más -3-

Lo próximo es el evento de Halloween, después la obra de teatro y... ¡Sorpresa! ¡Otra de mis encuestas! Algunos alumnos se quedarán en la academia, ¿quienes queréis que se queden? ¿Quienes que se vayan? (tened en cuenta que algunos son familia, así que si decís uno, lo mismo se aplica a la familia. Ej.: Matthew y Alfred son hermanos ergo los dos se van de vacaciones juntos, lo mismo para los Wang, los Bonnewiik, los Bielschmidt, los Bonnefoy, los Vargas, los Zwingli, los Hepburn, Braginski, Ali, Kirkland y Ashton) Cualquiera me vale menos:

-Gilbert (tengo planes con el PruHun y no puedo ponerlo en marcha si se queda)

-Arthur (Planes con el UkSey también)

-Lovino, Feliciano y Evan (son los nietos del director, el cual se queda, así que difícilmente se van a mover de la academia)

* * *

Candy: ¡Y he aquí tu Mongolia x Tailandia! Sorry por la tardanza y por la cutredad... ;3; Pero aquí lo tienes, ya aparecerán más veces.  
¡Y sí! ¡Magic Trio! Si es que son geniales *3*  
Gracias por tus reviews n.n

Syrian: o/o ¡Gra-gracias! - Se emociona con facilidad cuando hay gente nueva) ¡Me alegra que te guste, de verdad! Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Eso es todo, amigos.-Come zanahorias a los Bugs Bunny.-

_**¿Reviews para un "bonito" -aterrador- evento de Halloween?**_


	18. Chapter 16

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxEstonia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **1: Moeosidad canadiense, 2: Prusia y Hungría de acuerdo en algo, 3: Asian 5 vs Nordic 5, 4: Seychellense de pirata sexy (absténgase gente con tendencia a los derrames nasales), 5: La tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta, 6: BTT planeando algo, 7: Mucha, pero que mucha, mucha gente y 8: Más largo de lo normal.

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Arthur Kirkland (Ingaterra/ R.U), Lukas Bonewiik (Noruega), Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Fidel Céspedes (Cuba), Matthew Jones (Canadá), Alfred F. Jones (América/ USA/ EEUU), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Emil Bonewiik (Islandia), Xian Wang (Hong Kong), Matthias Koler (Dinamarca), Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia), Yao Wang (China), Kiku Honda (Japón), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Im Yong Soo (Corea del Sur), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur/ Romano), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Vicent Hepburn (Paises Bajos/Holanda), Paulo Fernández Carreido (Portugal), Ludwig Bielschmidt (Alemania), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano), Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Toris Laurinatinis (Lituania), Eduar Von Bock (Estonia), Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Bue~no, antes de que empecéis a leer os voy a explicar una cosa sobre estos dos capítulos. Están conectados, ya que en un principio eran uno solo, pero me quedó muy largo y lo dividí en dos, aún así, me han quedado más largos de lo que suelo hacer. Así que, los reviews los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo.

Otra cosa más, ya lo puse en el anterior capítulo, pero como nadie me hizo caso, lo repito:

Algunos alumnos se quedarán en la academia en el evento de Navidad, ¿quienes queréis que se queden? ¿Quienes que se vayan? (tened en cuenta que algunos son familia, así que si decís uno, lo mismo se aplica a la familia. Ej.: Matthew y Alfred son hermanos ergo los dos se van de vacaciones juntos, lo mismo para los Wang, los Bonnewiik, los Bielschmidt, los Bonnefoy, los Vargas, los Zwingli, los Hepburn, Braginski, Ali, Kirkland y Ashton) Cualquiera me vale menos:

-Gilbert (tengo planes con el PruHun y no puedo ponerlo en marcha si se queda)

-Arthur (Planes con el UkSey también)

-Lovino, Feliciano y Evan (son los nietos del director, el cual se queda, así que difícilmente se van a mover de la academia)

* * *

Ya era 28 de octubre y era semana de vacaciones en Gakuen Hetalia, por la fiesta de Halloween. Lo cual solo significaba que un montón de alumnos iban corriendo de acá para allá en tensión, ocultando sus planes a los demás y todo por una estúpida competencia en el baile de Halloween.

Seguramente el grupo más estresado era el Magic Group –esto es: Alexandru, Arthur, Lukas, Tino y Boris-, los encargados de decorar el gimnasio para la ocasión.

También estaba Fidel, el cual no tenía planeado disfrazarse, solo se encargaría de la música del baile y de animar un poco la fiesta. Aunque no se lo había contado a Matthew, y a lo mejor él tenía planeado algo… Por eso se puso a buscarlo por la academia.

Lo encontró con su hermano, así que decidió esperar que estuviese solo. El gordo capitalista no le caía muy bien. En un momento, Matthew se fijó en que su amigo lo estaba esperando y fue corriendo hacia él, aprovechando un despiste de su hermano Alfred.

-¡Fi-Fidel! –El canadiense lo saludó con una sonrisa.- ¡Qué bien que te veo! Quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Y yo a ti otra, pero dime.-El cubano miró un momento por encima del rubio para vigilar que su hermano se acercara.

-E-eh… ¿Te quieres disfrazar para la fiesta de Halloween? –Matthew lo miró con inseguridad.

-Pues la verdad… eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti. Es que no me apetece mucho y me tendré que ocupar de la música y la animación en la fiesta…

-¡E-entonces te tienes que disfrazar! –El canadiense se mostró algo exaltado.- Si eres el animador, tienes que ir disfrazado, como todo el mundo. A-además… ¡yo quería disfrazarme contigo! –Al decir esto escondió el rostro detrás de Kumajirou, al cual iba siempre abrazado, para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres lo haré. Aunque en mi país no solemos celebrar este tipo de fiestas… (*) –A pesar de todo, sonrió alegremente.- Supongo que me tendrás que ayudar.

-¡Cla-claro! – Matthew miró con decisión al moreno.- ¡Vamos a comprarte el disfraz!

Y con esas palabras los dos salieron de la academia.

Mientras tanto, en el teatro…

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.-Gilbert repasó de nuevo el guion y miró a Elizabeta que más o menos se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

-Eso mismo digo yo. No, nunca, jamás, imposible, me niego, nem, non, not, nein, niet, bù, den, ie (**), en todos los idiomas: ¡NO! –Se giró hacia el austríaco con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Roderic Edelstein! ¡Cambia el guion ahora mismo!

-Elizabeta, hemos ensayado ya esta escena, solo que sin el beso. No podemos cambiar después de haberla ensayado tantas veces. –Le explicó el castaño.

-¡Pero nosotros no sabíamos que teníamos que besarnos!-Se defendió el alemán.- ¡Si no, nos hubiésemos negado! ¿A qué sí, Eli? –La aludida asintió- ¡Cámbialo, señorito podrido!

Francis, que preferiría mil veces más ver como su amigo y Roderic se peleaban, decidió intervenir por el bien de la obra.

-Chicos, chicos… Lo siento, pero tenéis que besaros. Ensayad la escena vosotros solos. La quiero terminada para después de Halloween o si no, cambiaremos de protagonistas. -Por una vez el francés parecía hablar en serio.- De momento, hemos terminado el ensayo.

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco de la sala dejando a Elizabeta y a Gilbert a solas. Ambos se miraron y el autodenominado prusiano desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-El viernes a esta hora ensayaremos.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse del escenario.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Tal vez eso de hacer rondar fotos de él y Emil no fue tan buena idea, se dijo a sí mismo Xian cuando se encontró enfrente de unos nórdicos muy enfadados. Bueno, solo Lukas y Matthias. Berwald y Tino no parecían tan enfadados, solo un poco curiosos. También estaba su hermano Yao, Kiku, Mei y Yong, de los cuales el único que parecía disgustado era Yao. A su lado estaba Emil con cara de tener la certeza de morir pronto, él también estaba seguro de que su vida podría acabar en ese mismo instante, pero tenía que hacerse el valiente, por algo él era el seme.

Lukas y Yao se miraron creando más tensión de la que ya había. Luego ambos miraron a sus respectivos hermanos menores, estos tragaron saliva sudando frío. Matthias los miró también, solo que él no daba tanto miedo.

-Explicaros.-Se cruzó de brazos.

Xian se adelantó un paso y miró a los más mayores.

-Emil y yo estamos saliendo desde que empezó el curso. Hice que rodaran esas fotos porque Emil tenía miedo de decírselo a su hermano mayor, o algo así.-Por su actitud, parecía seguro de sí mismo, pero en realidad temía que eso enfadara más a Lukas.

Emil se puso a la altura de su novio y miró directamente a su hermano.

-Lo siento, debería de habértelo dicho.-Él mantenía la mirada baja y temblaba ligeramente.- Ha sido culpa mía.

-Onii-chan, no creo que sea tan grave. Los dos hacen una bonita pareja.-Mei intentó defender a la parejita de la furia china.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mei-chan.-Apoyó Kiku.

-Y yo, son lindos, da-ze~-sonrió Yong.

-Callad.-Susurró Yao mirando directamente al islandés.- Trata bien a mi hermano, si le haces algo, me vengaré.

Xian sonrió ante el pequeño triunfo personal ante su hermano, ahora solo quedaba Lukas, el cual no había dicho nada en toda la reunión.

-Hermano mayor…-susurró Emil ante la falta de reacción de su hermano.

-Lukas, creo que estás exagerando.-Comentó Tino.- El chico tenía que crecer tarde o temprano.

Berwald asintió ante esa afirmación, Matthias miró dudoso al noruego y después al más joven de los nórdicos.

-Lukas…

-Cállate Anko (***).-Miró con odio al danés y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano.- Que haga lo que quiera, ya es mayor, ¿no?

Dicho esto se fue del lugar seguido por el resto dejando solos a la pareja.

Solo quedaba un día para Halloween.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

31 de octubre, día de todos los muertos, también conocido por Halloween y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Aun así, había un trío de amigos que no podían tomarse nada en serio. Así es, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert planeaban algo.

El día transcurrió con "normalidad", es decir, varios alumnos más estresados de lo normal, bromas pesadas, disfraces terroríficos y muchas ganas de que llegue la noche.

Todos tenían ya planeados sus disfraces y entre Arthur y Alfred se había creado cierta competencia a ver quién asustaba más con su disfraz, todos los años ganaba Arthur de todos modos. Los únicos rivales dignos para él eran sus compañeros de club, pero Alex y Boris iban en el mismo grupo, Lukas se había retirado y Tino iba de Santa sádico. La competición estaba ganada.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de que se disfrazaría el grupo de Alexandru… Aunque el suyo estaba mucho mejor. Él y Victoria irían de piratas. Ah, claro que le tocaba ir con la hermana pequeña del pervertido. ¿Cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

El caso es que Victoria fue en busca de Arthur a pocos minutos del baile vestida de pirata. Por pirata entiéndase vestido corto, chaqueta de pirata y gorro, botas altas y pistola.

El inglés tuvo que asumir la imagen durante unos largos segundos.

-¡Ey! Arthur, ¿estás bien? –La morena miró con preocupación al inglés.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, vayámonos.-Contestó Arthur empezando a caminar tirando de la seychellense de la mano.

En seguida llegaron al gimnasio donde ya había empezado la fiesta. Allí todo parecía normal, Fidel y Matthew estaban al equipo de música. Antonio con Lovino, Emma, Vicent, también se les había unido Paulo, pero él no iba disfrazado. Alex, Boris, Elizabeta y Gilbert iban de… vampiro, esclavo del vampiro, caza vampiros y ayudante de caza vampiros, respectivamente. Tino al parecer cambió de idea y se disfrazó de pirata juntos a sus hermanos nórdicos.

Todos bailaban y se divertían, repito, todo parecía normal, demasiado normal. Y eso no era normal en Gakuen Hetalia, pero los asistentes a la fiesta agradecían ese ambiente tranquilo y divertido, sobre todo los profesores, y rezaban para que la fiesta siguiera así. Inocentes, no sabían lo que se les avecinaba.

Cuando todo parecía que iba a seguir normalmente su curso, las luces se apagaron. Se oyó un trío de risas malvadas y las luces volvieron, pero allí solo quedaban más o menos la mitad de los asistentes de la fiesta.

-No encuentro a Boris ni a Eli.-Se quejó en voz alta Alexandru.

-Ni yo a Noru… ¡Noru~! –Matthias llamó a su "mejor amigo".

-¿Alguien ha visto a Emil?-Preguntó Xian.

-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta las chicas no están?

Y con todas esas dudas el pánico se apoderó del gimnasio. Los murmullos se iban convirtiendo rápidamente en gritos, la gente se agitaba y buscaba de un lado a otro a los desaparecidos, las peleas no tardaron en aparecerse, ya que los profesores tampoco estaban para poner calma.

Ya cuando Antonio y Vicent estaban a punto de pasar a las manos por no-sé-qué de quién tenía la culpa de la desaparición de sus respectivos hermanos, una voz, distorsionada, se hizo con el control de los altavoces de toda la academia.

-Eh, relajaos, si os matáis los unos a los otros no encontraréis a nadie.-La voz soltó una especie de risotada, que por la distorsión no se distinguió muy bien la intención.- De todos modos… Os veo muy juguetones, ¿qué tal si jugamos a un juego? ¿Al escondite os parece bien? Encontrad a mis rehenes y encontradme a mí. Si podéis, claro…-la risotada se repitió, dejando ahora clara su intención, meter miedo.- Si lo hacéis sin trampas y rápido nadie sufrirá.

La comunicación se cortó y la tensión aumentó en la sala. Todos se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer hasta que por fin alguien formuló la pregunta que rondaban sus cabezas.

-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? Maldición, ¡que alguien me lo explique, joder! –Esa persona fue Lovino, con su bonito vocabulario de marinero borracho.

-¿Creéis que iba en serio? –Preguntó Francis preocupado por sus hermanas.

-Que no se nos olvide que hoy es Halloween, seguramente iba en serio.-Contestó Arthur observando a su alrededor buscando a algún tipo de pista.

-Bien, pues… -Ludwig se subió al escenario dispuesto a organizarlos a todos en grupos de búsqueda para así acabar cuanto antes con esto.

-Eso se considera trampa, Ludwig, tenéis que venir todos juntos…-susurró la voz desde los altavoces haciendo que más de uno sintiera un escalofrío.- Por esto, haré que Feliciano sufra.-De nuevo la comunicación se cortó, dejando al pobre alemán más preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Como le pase algo a mi hermano, macho patatas, te mataré! –Por supuesto, Lovino también había temido por su hermano, a saber qué clase de monstruo les estaría vigilando en ese mismo instante.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería ir directamente al despacho del director, desde allí es donde se controlan los altavoces.-Observó Arthur.

-Buena idea, Artie, ni al hero se le había ocurrido.-Apoyó Alfred, poniéndose a la cabeza de la expedición.

Todos los presentes salieron en pos del americano hacia el despacho del Sr. Vargas, los primeros en entrar fueron Alfred, Arthur, Peter, Evan y Fidel, que se encontraron con el despacho vacío.

Todo estaba normal, parecía que nadie había entrado allí desde antes de la fiesta. Arthur avanzó hasta la mesa del director y revisó los papeles, estaban demasiado ordenados para tratarse del director del despistado director Vargas. Pegado al micrófono que usaba el director para comunicarse había un post-it escrito con una caligrafía apurada y difícil de entender.

-Chicos, mirad esto.-Llamó a los demás para que se acercaran.- El tipo al que perseguimos ha dejado una nota. Dice que vigilemos a los que no están dentro.-Automáticamente levantó la cabeza en busca de lo que no estaban dentro del despacho, es decir todos menos los cinco que leían la nota con él.

-Mierda… -susurró Fidel yendo hacia la puerta para asomarse al pasillo, no había nadie.- No están.

-Bueno, no desesperemos, -intentó tranquilizarse Alfred- ellos estarán bien, nosotros solo tenemos que seguir por nuestra cuenta.

-Tonto de Arthur, mira que dejar a los demás fuera…-comentó Peter.

-Creo que no es momento ahora para maldecir, Peter.-Le reprendió Evan, que estaba nervioso como el que más.

No muy lejos de allí, Gilbert encabezaba un grupo bastante extenso hacia el laboratorio.

-Gilbert, ¿estás seguro de que ha sido buena idea dejarlos solos?-Preguntó Ludwig a su hermano.

-Pues claro que sí, West, confía en tu hermano mayor.

-¿Y por qué vamos al laboratorio, macho patatas dos? –Preguntó Lovino cada vez de peor humor.

-Porque ahí hay un mapa de toda la academia.-Contestó Gilbert haciendo caso omiso al enfado del italiano.- En fin, Toris, Eduar, Alex y Feliks, entrad conmigo, los demás esperad aquí fuera.-Ordenó Gilbert abriendo las puestas del aula.

El resto se quedaron fuera a la espera, pero Francis empezaba a ponerse inquieto.

-Toni, no les pasará nada a mis hermanas, ¿verdad? No me lo perdonaría.-El francés parecía realmente preocupado por el estado de Cloe y Victoria.- Y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada, deberíamos dejarlo e ir a buscar nosotros.

-Bueno, Francis… si así te sientes mejor… -Antonio se giró hacia la multitud, que cada vez iba disminuyendo.- Chicos, vayamos adelantándonos, probaremos suerte en el patio.

Y así hicieron y poco a poco, ese grupo se dividió en otros tres, cada uno liderado por Francis, Antonio y Ludwig.

En total eran cinco grupos los que iban explorando por la academia en busca de los alumnos desaparecidos.

* * *

(*) En Cuba no se celebra ningún tipo de fiestas, debido a su régimen político.

(**) Todas quieren decir no.

(***) Anko: Técnicamente es hermano, en noruego o en danés, no sé. Es un término del fandom que usa Noruega para llamar a Dinamarca.


	19. Chapter 17

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxEstonia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **Uso de POV's, muchísisisima gente, secuestros, insinuaciones insinuosas por parte de la autora (:'3 con amor), el cap más yaoísitico por el momento, si el anterior era largo este más, bromas pesadas y profes troleadores.

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo:** Ludwig Bielschmidt (Alemania), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Ralph Ashton (Australia), Talat Ali (República Turca del Norte de Chipre), Sadiq Adnan (Turquía), Feliciano Vargas (Italia del Norte/ Veneciano), Emily Ashton (Wy), Gupta Mohamed Hassan (Egipto), Heracles Karpusi (Grecia), Adelphos Ali (Chipre), Peter Kirkland (Sealand), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra/ RU), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein), Loan Wang (Vietnam), Matthew Jones (Canadá), Sornam Noo Lata (Tailandia), Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur/ Romano), Vicent Hepburn (Países Bajos/ Holanda), Kiku honda (Japón), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Paulo Fernández Carreido (Portugal), Emil Bonewiik (Islandia), Im Yong Soo (Corea del Sur), Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia), Elizabeta Hérdeváry (Hungría), Toris Laurinatinis (Lituania), Natalia Braginski (Bielorrusia), Eduar Von Bock (Estonia), Yekaterina Braginski (Ucrania), Raivis Galante (Letonia), Alexandru Ionescu (Rumanía), Boris Ivanov (Bulgaria), Vash Zwingli (Suiza), Roderic Edelstein (Austria), Francis Bonnafoy (Francia), Matthias Koler (Dinamarca), Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia), Lukas Bonewiik (Noruega), Yao Wang (China), Cloe Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Xian Wang (Hong Kong), Alfred F. Jones (América/ USA/ EEUU), Temüjin Gansükh (Mongolia/ Profesor de Ciencias Sociales).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

Repito lo del anterior cap:

Algunos alumnos se quedarán en la academia en el evento de Navidad, ¿quienes queréis que se queden? ¿Quienes que se vayan? (tened en cuenta que algunos son familia, así que si decís uno, lo mismo se aplica a la familia. Ej.: Matthew y Alfred son hermanos ergo los dos se van de vacaciones juntos, lo mismo para los Wang, los Bonnewiik, los Bielschmidt, los Bonnefoy, los Vargas, los Zwingli, los Hepburn, Braginski, Ali, Kirkland y Ashton) Cualquiera me vale menos:

-Gilbert (tengo planes con el PruHun y no puedo ponerlo en marcha si se queda)

-Arthur (Planes con el UkSey también)

-Lovino, Feliciano y Evan (son los nietos del director, el cual se queda, así que difícilmente se van a mover de la academia)

* * *

_POV Ludwig_

Vale, ahora que lo pienso, no ha sido buena idea separarnos del grupo de Antonio. Pero es que ese español despistado (amigo de mi hermano tenía que ser) no sabía ni lo que veía. Menos mal que convencí a Ralph, Talat y Sadiq para ir a explorar por nuestra cuenta, porque ir solo por la academia (que se había quedado sin luces de repente) con un loco suelto pues como que no me hacía mucha gracia. De todos modos, tenía que encontrar a Feliciano (no porque salga con él ni nada…), seguramente ya había sido torturado por mi estupidez…

Ahora estábamos explorando el ala de las chicas, no es que sea un lugar donde yo me encuentre especialmente cómodo, pero en algún sitio había que buscar.

Íbamos explorando las habitaciones cada uno abriendo puertas sin descanso, todas estaban casualmente abiertas, pero vacías. De repente, Sadiq se paró en seco y me miró, bueno, no a mí, sino a algo que había a mis espaldas

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó.

-¿El qué?-Pregunté girándome para ver que le había asustado.

-Yo también lo he visto, ahora.- Talat señaló detrás del turco, pegándose más a su amigo.

Miré donde señalaba y lo vi. Un hombre que llevaba una capa negra que hacía que su rostro apareciera siempre en sombras, solo se distinguía la sonrisa maquiavélica y algún mechón de pelo rubio y largo que se escaba por debajo de la capucha, cosa que se me hacía familiar de un modo u otro. El hombre, al verse descubierto escapó, pero en seguida salimos los cuatro detrás de él. Aquel hombre se metió en una de las habitaciones para chicas.

Nos metimos al cuarto. Allí estaban Feliciano, Emily, Gupta, Heracles y Adelphos, atados de manos y pies a la custodia de aquel hombre con capa. Mi instinto me decía que no iba a ser fácil rescatarlos.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Peter_

Después de salir del despacho, fuimos de vuelta al gimnasio y ahora por culpa del estúpido Arthur nos hemos quedado encerrados en él y con una risa malévola sonando por todas partes. ¡NO HACE GRACIA! Aunque no tengo miedo, para nada, yo ya soy mayor para esas cosas.

Si el estúpido Arthur me hubiese escuchado y en vez de volver al gimnasio, hubiésemos ido al laboratorio a consultar el mapa de la academia (Gilbert me dijo que era lo mejor) ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

Por suerte, encontramos bajo el escenario a Lili, Loan, Matthew, Sornam y Victoria atados de manos y pies y amordazados.

Me adelanté a Evan para ir a ayudar a sacar a Lili y desatarla. Cuando todos estuvieron libres, la luz se fue y a penas podíamos ver algo. La risa volvió a sonar, pero… yo no me asusté, tenía que ser valiente delante de Lili, no quiero que piense que soy un cobarde.

Pero Evan sí que se asustó y Lili en seguida fue a abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara, no vi la cara que puso, pero seguro que fue una de victoria. Odio cuando se vuelve listo de repente.

El caso es, que el dueño de esa risa que pone los pelos de punta saltó desde una de las canastas cayendo en el escenario. Todos se paralizaron del susto al ver a un hombre vestido de negro, tanto que parecía una sombra, lo único que se veía de él era una larga trenza que me era muy familiar. No entiendo porque se asustaron solo era…

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Lovino_

Ya estoy harto del maldito bastardo español. Siempre dando órdenes que no nos llevan a nada, sólo dábamos vueltas por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que el macho patatas, el del koala, el bastardo de la máscara y el pequeñajo que siempre sigue al turco ese han desaparecido, menuda mierda de jefe... Un momento…

-¿¡PERO QUIÉN COJONES TE HA NOMBRADO A TI EL JEFE, BASTARDO TOMATERO?

Vale, tal vez me he pasado un poco con el grito, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-El mal hablado tiene razón.-El ojos de rata (véase: Vicent) me dio la razón, como cualquier persona en su sano juicio.- ¿Por qué te tenemos que hacer caso, _idioot _(*)?

Antonio se giró hacia nosotros con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Por Dios… ¡que estábamos en busca de alguien peligroso! ¿Cómo puede sonreír tan tranquilo?

-Porque soy el mayor.

Bastardo, encima de idiota, viejo.

-El mayor es Kiku.-Contradijo Vicent.

-Solo por un día, Vicent-san, no es algo muy importante.

¿Y a éste qué le pasa? Si es el mayor, que se imponga, ¿qué narices? En fin…

-De todos modos… Lovi, no grites tanto la próxima vez.-Jodido bastardo, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no me llame así? ¡Y menos en público! Pero por una vez tenía razón.

-Esto… Chicos, he oído algo.-Uno de los muchos (demasiados) primos de Kiku señaló un lugar apartado de donde se supone que había oído unas pisadas.

Todos fuimos hacia el lugar y pudimos ver la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco, cómo un fantasma, que bailaba entre los árboles haciendo ondear los trozos de tela de su vestido. Llevaba el rostro tapado por una capucha y no la pudimos distinguir.

Sin darnos cuenta, la seguimos hipnotizados hasta una caseta en el bosque, dentro estaban Emma, Paulo, Emil y Yong atados a unos postes sin poder moverse. Diría que me decepcionó un poco no encontrar a mi hermano allí, pero eso me haría ver débil.

La mujer a la que seguimos hasta la caseta apareció detrás de ellos, pude distinguir que sonreía y que sus manos eran morenas… Me recordaba al alguien. De todos modos, la sonrisa que tenía no me dio buenas vibraciones.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Feliks_

¡Qué situación tan poco glamurosa! Y todo por culpa del nada fabuloso Gilbert, que nos dijo que entráramos con él en el laboratorio y de la nada nos quedamos encerrados, si es que Eli tenía razón, es idiota.

Hablando de Eli, había desaparecido por culpa del nada fabuloso personaje que nos amenazaba con una especie de escondite estúpido. Y por eso estaba aquí, en parte, también porque tenía que ayudar a Toris a encontrar a su (futura) novia, la nada fabulosa Natalia. En fin, para gustos los colores. Y yo que creía que lo había enseñado mejor…

Otro que también estaba aquí era Eduar, que me daba algo de pena el pobre, estaba preocupado por la fabulosa Yekaterina y por el pequeño Raivis, también desaparecidos. También estaba Alexandru que perjuraba que se vengaría de quien pusiese un dedo encima de su Boris o le hiciese algo a Eli, ya que habían vuelto a ser amigos.

Espera… ¿había dicho SU Boris? Esto luego se lo tengo que contar a Eli, si la encontramos alguna vez…

Estaba escuchando más maldiciones en rumano, cuando mi fabuloso oído escuchó unos golpes que venían de la puerta del almacén. Al parecer, no fui el único que los oyó, porque Gilbert se puso en pie de un salto. Me hizo un poco de gracia la tensión que se le veía, seguramente estaba preocupado por Eli, es decir, era obvio. Tengo un fabuloso don para esas cosas.

Volviendo a la puerta del almacén… Gilbert la abrió de un tirón encontrándose cara a cara con Eli.

-¡Gilbert! Nunca me he alegrado tanto de ver tu cara.-Mi amiga le dio un abrazo al albino y pasó dentro seguida de Boris, Yekaterina, Natalia y Raivis.

Según nos explicaron, estaban dentro del almacén atados, hasta que Natalia pudo sacar uno de sus cuchillos y cortar la cuerda de sus muñecas, empezó a soltar a todo el mundo mientras Eli desatrancaba la puerta.

La alegría de haberlo encontrado duró poco, porque de la puerta del almacén salió una figura blanca como si fuera el fantasma de una mujer, pero no podíamos ver su cara.

Esta era la nada fabulosa situación: Estábamos los diez encerrados en el laboratorio con un fantasma.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Vash_

Vale, ya me estoy hartando, ¿dónde narices está Lili? ¿Y el idiota de Roderic? ¿Por qué tenían que desaparecer los dos? Y Francis no hace más que dar vueltas alrededor del patio en busca de "una pista" ¿Qué pista ni qué narices? ¡Si está todo normal! Tal y como estaba antes de esta fiesta del demonio.

Retiro lo dicho, ¿qué ha sido eso que me ha saludado desde la sala de profesores?

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Dijo Francis, quitándome la palabra de la boca.

-Deberíamos ir a averiguar.-Propuso Matthias.

Y así hicimos. Entramos dentro de la academia (¿quién demonios había apagado las luces?) y entramos a la sala de profesores. Nos quedamos de piedra al ver la escena que había allí.

Sentados sobre la mesa, estaban Roderic, Tino, Lukas, Yao y Cloe, atados juntos y amordazados. Delante de nosotros estaba sentada la figura que nos saludó desde la ventana. Ahora que estaba más cerca pude distinguir mejor que era un hombre y debajo de la capucha que cubría su rostro se veía una coleta de pelo castaño claro que me resultó familiar.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Sadiq_

-Enhorabuena, yo solo tenéis que encontrar al jefe.-Dijo la figura de negro. Su voz hacía que me dieran escalofríos, como la del profesor de mates cuando se enfada.

Peor volviendo a lo importante, ahora teníamos que desatar a los rehenes. Todos preguntamos a Feliciano si lo habían torturado como suponíamos, en realidad solo le habían puesto encima una arañita, aun así le hizo todo un drama a Ludwig.

Cuando desaté al gato pulgoso (véase: Heracles) me dispuse a echarle la bronca. ¡Me tenía preocupado!  
-¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas para desaparecerte así sin más?! ¡Me tenías preocupado, joder!

-¡Como si fuese culpa mía el haber desaparecido, imbécil!

Y así empezamos nuestra típica discusión de siempre, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que no le hubiesen hecho nada.

Ya cuando todos se calmaron emprendimos el viaje de vuelta al gimnasio.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Alexandru_

Y cuando todos creíamos que ese fantasma nos iba a matar (en serio, tengo que dejar de ver tantas pelis de miedo…), habló.

-Bien chicos, ahora encontrad al jefe.

Entonces salió por la puerta, como una persona normal para mi sorpresa, y desapareció por el pasillo.

-No era un fantasma, Alex.-Me confirmó Boris, que se asomó al pasillo al lado mío.

No se había despegado de mí desde que consiguió salir del almacén, tal vez por miedo. Qué tierno podía ser a veces.

-No, por suerte.-Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y me dirigí a los demás, me resultó rara la forma en la que me miraron Feliks y Eli, como si estuvieran observando a su presa, pero decidí ignorarlos.- ¿Qué tal si volvemos al gimnasio?

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Matthias_

-Encontrad al jefe.-Dijo la figura negra antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

En seguida nos acercamos a los rehenes y los desatamos, el Rey del Norte fue el primero, por supuesto, yo no tuve miedo en ningún momento y solo quería salvar a Lukas de las garras de aquel ser que ni siquiera sabía si era una persona o no.

Nada más soltar a Lukas fui a abrazarle, estaba muy preocupado por él ya que es "mi mejor amigo". Aunque a veces es algo violento conmigo, yo creo que es su forma de demostrarme cariño, y últimamente está más violento de lo normal, así que debe de quererme mucho. Y eso está bien, porque yo lo quiero mucho también, tanto que no sé si le sigo queriendo como amigo. ¡Pe-pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora! ¡Ignoradlo!

-Anko, idiota… no me dejas respirar…-Se quejó entre mis brazos Lukas.

Me separé de él y le miré con mi sonrisa más brillante.

-¡No te preocupes, Lukas! ¡Aquí está el Rey del Norte para salvarte de los malvados!

-El único peligroso aquí eres tú.-Murmuró por lo bajo antes de levantarse de la mesa.- Vayamos al gimnasio.

Todos obedecimos. Lo cierto es que Lukas a veces da miedo, sobretodo de mal humor.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

_POV Vicent_

He de admitir que al menos el español sí sabe manejarse por el bosque, al menos lo suficiente para encontrar a nuestros hermanos (no lo admitiré en voz alta). Lo cierto es que fue un alivio cuando el fantasma de mujer (da igual lo que dijeran, para mí seguía siendo un fantasma) desapareció. Desatamos a todos y mi hermana me dio un abrazo de los suyos, al que no pude negarme en corresponder, porque la pobre estaba muerta de miedo. Los hermanos ibéricos también se abrazaron, más, bien, el idiota de Antonio se abalanzó sobre Paulo y lo espachurró entre sus brazos. Él portugués sonreía de manera casi forzada y daba leves palmadas en la espalda de su hermano.

Vistos de esa manera los hermanos parecían gemelos, pero yo podía apreciar perfectamente las diferencias entre ellos (aparte de la cicatriz del ojo de Paulo). Para empezar los ojos de Paulo eran de un tono más azulado que los de Antonio…

-_Broer! _¿Me estás escuchando?-Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos. Últimamente me distraía mucho mirando a Paulo y mi hermana lo notaba y eso no era bueno.- Te digo que será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio.

-Ah, sí, vamos.-Contesté, aún distraído.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emma-san.-Aprobó Kiku. Mira, es mi amigo y le quiero y todo eso, pero tiene que aprender a dar su propia opinión.

Salimos detrás de Lovino, que era achuchado (para su molestia) por Antonio y mi hermana. Kiku iba pendiente de Xian, Yong y Emil. Paulo y yo íbamos a la cola.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, parece que habrá tormenta.-Apremió Paulo mirando con preocupación al cielo.

_POV Alfred_

-Muy bien hecho, ahora encontrad al jefe.-Dijo la figura de negro antes de desaparecer.

Vale, eso había sido muy raro.

Primero, ¿quién narices era el jefe y dónde lo buscamos? Segundo, ¿quién era ese tipo? Tercero, ¿por qué Loan me mira con esa cara de enfado? Esa mujer da miedo… Bueno también es que estaba muy pegado a su espalda para… para defenderla más que nada, sí, eso, como buen héroe que soy. Pero mejor debería alejarme…

De repente se oyó un trueno y me volví a pegar a Loan, solo para protegerla de la tormenta, he oído que las chicas le tienen miedo a los truenos, y pues por eso… Justo después entraron todos los demás.

_POV Narradora_

Poco a poco el resto de alumnos llenaron el gimnasio, que estaba más oscuro por la tormenta. Ludwig los organizó a todos preguntando a los grupos que habían visto y dónde. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que el único lugar que quedaba por explorar era el comedor, ahí estaría el famoso jefe.

Todos fueron guiados por Elizabeta, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Arthur y Heracles hasta dicho lugar. Corrieron por los pasillos, apenas iluminados por un par de rayos que estallaban de vez en cuando, con el corazón en un puño. Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle al supuesto jefe, organizador de todo aquello.

Pronto llegaron al comedor, tan iluminado como el resto de las instalaciones del internado. Ya todo dentro, les recibió un aplauso lento y pragmático añadiéndole más drama a la situación.

Los aplausos los daba una figura que, al contrario que el resto de las que se habían encontrado durante la noche, no iba encapuchada, si no, que cubría su rostro con una máscara al más puro estilo Fantasma de la Ópera, dejando ver su pelo castaño lleno de extraños rizos. Caminaba ligeramente por encima de las mesas con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para ser sincera.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer sois muy listos.-Habló la figura dejando los aplausos y haciendo su sonrisa más macabra.- Una pena.

Las puertas del comedor se cerraron con estas palabras dejando a los alumnos más asustados de lo que ya estaban. Muchos gritaron (entre ellos Alfred) y se abrazaron a sus amigos (Alfred a su hermano Matthew), pero los guías en la expedición, que eran los que más cerca se encontraban de aquel hombre, se miraron entre sí a punto de estallar en risas.

El primero en reír fue Gilbert, seguido de sus mejores amigos y más tarde de Eli y de Heracles.

Las luces se encendieron y el hombre que caminaba sobre las mesas rió de buena gana junto a los alumnos. El resto de "figuras" aparecieron, riendo también, ante los anonadados alumnos.

El hombre y las "figuras" dejaron al descubierto sus caras cuando dejaron de reír, los alumnos solo atinaron a mirarlos incrédulos, puesto que eran los profesores las supuestas figuras, y el hombre misterioso el mismo director. Se lo deberían de haber imaginado antes.

El famoso Bad Touch Trio, Elizabeta, Arthur y Heracles se reunieron junto a los profesores y miraron a los alumnos con aires de suficiencia. Ellos también estaban dentro de la broma.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el hombre del gimnasio era el profesor Temüjin! –Sonrió Peter con orgullo.

Eso inició un torrente de cuchicheos que Alfred resumió en una pregunta.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Tanto profesores como los alumnos implicados volvieron a estallar en risas.

-Es una broma de Halloween.-Explicó finalmente el director.- Se nos ocurrió al claustro y a mí y decidimos implicar a algunos alumnos para tener cómplices. ¿Y quién mejor para gastar una broma que Gilbert, Francis y Antonio?

-Pero Arthur se enteró de que la íbamos a gastar, así que también se unió.-Explicó Francis.

-Y yo pillé a mi padre con el disfraz, al igual que le pasó a Heracles con su madre, así que también nos vimos implicados.-Continuó Elizabeta.

Por muy buenas que fueran las explicaciones, los alumnos no dejaban de sentirse indignados. Se habían reído a su costa y les habían preocupado en serio.

-¡Nos habéis engañado! ¡Y yo que estaba preocupado por mi hermano y Emma!-Saltó Lovino.

-Ve~ _Fratello _(**)_, _¿Estabas preocupado por mí?-Feliciano no esperó a la respuesta para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Chigiii (***)! ¡Quita, estúpido! –Las quejas no sirvieron de nada, porque en seguida Emma se unió al abrazo.

-¡Que tierno, Lovi! ¡No te deberías de haber preocupado!

Antonio también se fue a abrazar al italiano, poniéndose en medio de Emma y Lovi.

-¡Pero si solo era una broma! –Se defendió Antonio.

* * *

Y así la noche concluyó.

(*) Idiota (holandés)

(**) Hermano (italiano)

(***) El "grito de guerra" de Romano. Ok, no, es como el "ve~" de Italia, pero él solo lo dice cuando se siente atacado (o cuando tiran de su rizo).

* * *

Bueno, saludos terrícolas (?) Aquí mi espacio para comentar el caos que ha salido de mi mente y ha entrado a la vuestra a través de la lectura, espero no haberos traumatizado mucho:

Lo primero, sí, he metido CuCan, ya que me encanta la pareja, son muy monos w además, soy medio cubana y le tenía que dar un poco de protagonismo a Cuba.

Y sí, darlings, habrá beso PruHun, o no y encuentren un truco de besos teatrales (que los hay), pero no lo diré porque soy mala malosa muajajaja (?)

Lo de Asian 5 y Nordic 5 se me ocurrió cuando vi un fanart de los dos grupos con Hong Kong e Islandia en medio con esta cara: -.-, muy gracioso xDD Pero en fin, Xian defendiendo su posición de seme, es que me muero xDD

Y como siempre, nuestro trío de amigos favorito está metido en algo y esta vez, lo profes también xD Al menos no los pueden castigar esta vez.

Yeah baby, Alemania desesperado buscando a Feli xDD Adorable

Sea-kun y Seb-kun peleando por Lili xDD Dios, me acuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que yo también peleaba por los chicos...~ Buenos tiempos, buenos, tiempos...

¿He dicho ya que tengo peo boca que Romano? Porque juro que aquí me he cortado mucho, también porque si no duplico el número de palabras xD

Feliks es un espía de Eli, sí xD Los dos son unos cotillas y se reunen una vez al mes con una botella de vodka polaco a poner verde a Prusi cotillear sobre las parejas que se forman entre naciones, además de hablar de asuntos amorosos, llevar a Eli a rastras de compras y a Feliks a cenar (él paga). Ese es mi headcanon xD

¡También he metido TurGre! *^* I'm so happy right now, una de mis OTP

Se masca el RomaBul en el ambiente, gente~ xD Me sé de cierta fujoshi que será feliz cuando sea verdad

En el POV de Matthias Noru dice una frase muy World Is Mine "Aquí el único peligroso eres tú" (quien no haya oído la canción ya corre a youtube y la busca -3- es de vocaloid y hay muchas versiones), cuando quise darme cuenta ahí estaba y me reí media hora, porque lo hice sin pensar xD

Otra de mis OTP: NedPor (culpa de una amiga -/-)

Alfred y sus "heroicidades" que hacen enfadar a Vietnam, ya verá cuando le dé un bombardeo acabará mal xDD

Y sí, Peter lo sabía desde que vio la trenza de Mongolia xD Para mí Sea-kun es un niño de esos que son hiperactivos pero superdotados, por eso le gasta tantas bromas a Artie xD

Y el cap no podía acabar de otra manera que con un grito, ya que es un cap de miedo, pero el grito no es de miedo, es de alarma por parte de nuestro mal hablado amado xDD Lovino Vargas, señoras y señores.

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Candy: Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Me alegra de que te gustase tu Tailandia x Mongolia, como ya dije saldrá más, porque me hace gracia y porque los romances profesor x alumno son geniales xD

_**¿Reviews para que haya más caps yaoísticos de estos?**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Paring:** BelarúsxLituania, UcraniaxEstonia, HungríaxPrusia, LiechtensteinxSealand, BélgicaxEspaña, TaiwánxJapón, VietnamxAmérica, SeychellesxInglaterra, MónacoxFrancia, SeborgaxWy.

**Advertencias: **Mucha locura y probabilidades de que os hagáis un lío por la cantidad de gente. Bad Touch/Frieds Trio, violencia por parte de Hungría. Mafias, clubes, bailes de instituto, celos, tsunderidad, periódico...

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **Sobreprotección española hacia el territorio portugués, Antonio listo, posible entrenamiento espía (?)

**Personajes según orden de aparición en este capitulo: **Gilbird (El pollo de Prusia), Elizabeta Hérdaváry (Hungría), Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prusia), Antonio Fernández Carreido (España), Emma Hepburn (Bélgica), Paulo Fernández Carreido (Portugal), Vicent Hepburn (Holanda/ Países Bajos), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra/ Reino Unido), Kiku Honda (Japón),

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, eso deberíais saberlo, porque 1: no soy hombre, 2: no soy japonesa, 3: no me llamo Hidekaz y 4: no pinto tan bien

* * *

Gilbird entró al teatro volando a toda velocidad y piando como una alarma de seguridad, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa para su dueño que le faltó tiempo para coger al pájaro y adoptar una actitud aburrida antes de que Elizabeta entrara a la sala.

-¡Marimacho, llegas tarde! ¿Cómo osas hacer esperar al awesome yo?

-Estaba buscando algo en el ordenador.-Dijo la magiar colocando el susodicho en el escenario.- Ahora te lo enseño.

-¿Porno gay? –Preguntó a modo de burla el alemán.- Si es así, no quiero verlo, gracias.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso. Pues no, estuve buscando trucos para no tener que besarnos pero que lo parezca.

-¿Y? –el albino se asomó con interés al ordenador.

-Nada, ese es el problema. No he encontrado nada, resultar ser que los actores si se besan de verdad.

-Espera… ¿qué? –Los nervios de Gilbert iban en aumento a medida que revisaba los resultados de la búsqueda y comprobaba que lo que decía la húngara era verdad.- ¿Eso significa que tendremos que besarnos de verdad?

-¡No exactamente! –Rió entusiasta la chica- Yo misma me he inventado un truco.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí… una belga planeaba como sonsacarle información a su hermano mayor junto a su mejor amigo, que planeaba lo mismo para el suyo.

-Esta es la situación, Antonio. A Vicent y a Paulo les gusta alguien.-Empezó Emma con seriedad.

-Y no nos quieren contar nada, a pesar de que seamos sus adorados hermanos pequeños.-Continuó el español algo enfadado. Todo ese asunto le empezaba a molestar.

-Pensemos en posibles candidatos. A Paulo le puede gustar Arthur, son muy amigos.

-Como el cejón se acerque a mi hermano lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente.-Antonio frunció el ceño aún más molesto, podía llegar a ser muy celoso cuando se trataba de su hermano Paulo, causando la risa de la belga.

-¡Qué tierno! ¡Toño está celoso! – Emma lo abrazó riendo.- No te pongas así, Paulo ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo, además de que no sabemos si es Arthur o no.

Justo cuando Antonio iba a ponerse de morros solo para ganarse más mimos y abrazos por parte de la rubia, aparecieron sus respectivos hermanos junto a Kiku y Arthur. Antonio ya sentía como la ira de Vicent hacia él aumentaba por momentos.

-¡Emma! Estábamos ayudando a Kiku para buscarte.-Dijo Paulo acercándose a ellos junto al resto.

-Tenemos que revisar el número de este mes, Emma-san.

La rubia miró a Kiku con nuevo interés, si alguien sabía algo sobre el amor secreto de su hermano y de Paulo, ése era él.

Miró a Antonio cómplice y le guiñó el ojo antes de separarse de él e irse con el japonés. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala del periódico.

-Kiku, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Emma-san, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Sabes quién le gusta a mi hermano? Los dos sois muy amigos, algo te ha tenido que contar

-No lo sé realmente.-Era japonés, tenía que hacer uso de su ambigüedad.

-Es decir, que lo sabe.-Elizabeta apareció junto a Gilbert detrás de ellos.- Le conozco, y lo sabe, pero no lo dirá. Emma, si quieres averiguarle lo mejor sería espiar a tu hermano.

-Oye, que a los hombres no nos gustan que nos espíen.-Le contradijo Gilbert.- Si quieres saber quién le gusta a tu hermano… -lo cierto era que no se le ocurría nada.- Déjalo y haz caso a la marimacha.

-Eso haré.-La belga sonrió de forma gatuna, como era típico en ella.- Pero Kiku, tú no digas nada, ¿sí?

* * *

Ejeje... Sí, lo sé, podéis matarme y me lo merezco, entre terribles sufrimiento si queréis, me dejaré ;3; DOS MESES O ASÍ SIN ACTUALIZAR ni yo me lo creo, pero tenía una excusa: exámenes finales... ;3;

**Candy: **¡Tú siempre me das reviews! ;3; Me motivas, gracias maja ;w;)b


	21. Periódico Nº01

_**La Gaceta Hetaliana**_

_**Nº: 01**_

**Las vacaciones se acercan**

**De fiesta a fiesta y tiro porque me toca**

**¡La exposición de los clubes ya está aquí!**

**Mini olimpiadas de invierno escolares**

**De un hechizo, una broma y muchos, muchos, muchísimos muérdagos**

**Eventos escolares**

**Las vacaciones se acercan**

Diciembre ya está aquí y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: ¡NAVIDADES! Ya se puede ver por los adornos del colegio, muérdagos, campañas y flores de pascua. Y eso nos recuerda que solo queda unas semanas para empezar las vacaciones de navidad. En el internado nos quedaremos unos cuantos y se harán excursiones y demás actividades (intercambios de regalos incluidos).

Las vacaciones empezarán el 20 de diciembre y terminan el 13 de enero.

_Feliciano Vargas, reportero de eventos escolares._

**Eventos festivos**

**De fiesta a fiesta y tiro porque me toca**

Justo para cuando se terminan los dulces de Halloween llegan las fiestas de Navidad y como nuestro colegio es tan asombroso ha preparado otra fiesta antes de que empiecen las vacaciones. Además de que ha colocado unos molestos muérdagos por todo el colegio… yo que vosotros los evitaría, a no ser que queráis aprovecharos de las circunstancias.

¿Y qué tendrán pensado los profesores para la fiesta de Navidad? ¡Ir todos de santa! Además de hacer un amigo invisible para entregar los regalos en la fiesta. Chicas, por favor, el público masculino os suplica que vayáis de sexy santa. En serio, lo necesitamos.

_Gilbert "Ore-sama" Bielschmidt, reportero de eventos festivos._

**Clubes**

**¡La exposición de los clubes ya está aquí!**

Como celebración de final del trimestre los clubes expondrán sus proyectos antes de que las vacaciones de Navidad empiecen. Eso significa que tendremos una semana ajetreada y será un milagro que los profesores den clase. Los horarios y las actividades estarán expuestos en el tablón de anuncios del colegio.

Las actividades son las siguientes:

El club de deportes organizará unas mini-olimpiadas durante toda la semana.

El club de teatro y el de música realizarán una obra de teatro con banda sonora, cortesía del club de música, antes de la fiesta de navidad.

El club de física y química junto al de tecnología expondrán su robot de laboratorio durante toda la semana para los curiosos.

_Emma Hepburn, encargada de los clubes._

**Eventos deportivos**

**Mini olimpiadas de invierno escolares**

Ya está aquí diciembre y como todos los años el club de deportes hará una serie de competiciones en la última semana antes de vacaciones. ¡Y todos estáis invitados a participar! Solo tenéis que hablar con los capitanes de los equipos, pasar una serie de pruebas y dentro. Recordad que el equipo con más puntos se lleva la copa, y para llevar la cuenta tendremos al profesor de deporte Dániel Hérdeváry.

Los capitanes de los equipos son estos:

-Fútbol: Antonio Fernández Carreido

-Baloncesto: Alfred F. Jones

-Atletismo: Ludwig Bielschmidt

-Natación: Elizabeta Hérdeváry

_Alfred "Superhero" Jones, reportero de deportes._

**Cotilleos**

**De un hechizo, una broma y muchos, muchos, muchísimos muérdagos**

¡Aquí un mes más y han pasado muchas cosas! Por supuesto lo más sonado fue la semana de vacaciones antes de Halloween, pero empecemos por orden.

Lo primero fue el escándalo del Oktoberfest, que después del famoso juego de la botella los profesores nos hicieron una visita para castigar a los cabecillas de la fiesta, que fueron los del siempre: Gilbert, Francis y Antonio.

Poco después, el misterioso club del que hablamos la última vez hizo un hechizo que nos cambió de sexo a la mayoría, pero gracias a eso salió a la luz una nueva pareja. Sí, todos sabéis a quien nos referimos: Xian y Emil, ¿no os parecen tiernos esos dos? Desde el periódico os mandamos todo nuestro apoyo para enfrentaros a vuestros hermanos (sobre todo a Emil, que es el que peor lo lleva).

Cuando nos recuperamos del hechizo, empezó la semana de vacaciones de Halloween y después de mucha preparación, los profesores quisieron gastarnos una broma con ayuda de algunos alumnos. Admitámoslo, fue bastante divertido ir en busca de los desaparecidos.

¡Y por último un adelanto del mes de diciembre! Cómo ya habrá dicho nuestro reportero de eventos festivos Gilbert Bielschmidt, para celebrar que las navidades se acercan los profesores han colocado toneladas de muérdago por todas partes. Ya sabéis cual es la tradición, ¿verdad? Cada vez que dos personas se encuentren debajo de un muérdago se tienen que dar un beso, y cómo aquí somos muy abiertos de mente, da igual si son dos chicos o dos chicas, tenéis que hacerlo. ¡Así que este será un mes lleno de besos! ¡Sí, señor!

_Elizabeta Hérdeváry, Kiku Honda y Mei Wang, reporteros de cotilleos._


End file.
